<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ember Island Tango by multitrashg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890470">The Ember Island Tango</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/multitrashg/pseuds/multitrashg'>multitrashg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming of Age, F/F, Family, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Rating may change to explicit, Sexual Content, Sexuality Crisis, Smut, Trauma, Trust Issues, and a sexuality counsler, bisexual lin beifong, but kya will do for now, lesbian kya, lin needs therapy, tenzin and lin are best friends, tenzin and lin share a birthday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/multitrashg/pseuds/multitrashg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Power, love, trust, and a sexual awakening; four things an 18-year-old Lin Beifong isn’t expecting to find when her mom convinces her to come to Ember Island again with Aang, Katara, and Lord Zuko and their families, like when they were kids. She especially doesn’t expect these things when she remembers that, on Ember Island, she shares a room with Kya, a 'recently self-discovered' lesbian who's been traveling the world for the last two years, and is home for family vacation, and usually, her sister, who isn’t invited this year, something Lin thinks she’s happy about.</p><p>or</p><p>An AU that still takes place within universe, except that Lin and Tenzin never dated, and we’ll go ahead and say that Lin got her scars at the age of 18, even though that’s probably a little early. Oh, also, Aang takes all of his kids to Ember Island because why the hell would he not?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bumi II/Izumi (Avatar), Lin Beifong &amp; Bumi II, Lin Beifong &amp; Suyin Beifong, Lin Beifong &amp; Tenzin, Lin Beifong &amp; Toph Beifong, Lin Beifong/Kya II, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>461</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lin's Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lin arrives on Ember Island, faced with the prospects of her childhood friends, Tenzin the only one she's kept in touch with. She's greeted by Katara and Aang and promptly left on her own by her mom.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Look at me. No, really, look at me. Lin and Tenzin are so much better off as best friends. Okay? They did not date in this universe. No, seriously, look at me. LoOK aT M-<br/>Also <br/>Lin: *has muscles*<br/>Me, Tenzin, Kya, (and Bumi, next chap): muksle? Lin hab muksle? must mention every other word! muksle!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Stepping out of the car that Uncle Zuko had sent to the harbor to pick up her and her mother, Lin was hit with a rush of childhood memories. The good kind, if she really had any. She guessed she did, as she pondered them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the porch of the grandiose royal house on Ember Island, Lin saw an eight-year-old Tenzin chasing her across the wooden floor while a 13-year-old Kya thought she was too old to play with them, and an 18-year-old future Fire Lord Izumi laughed, sending sparks their way to chase after. Eight-year-old Tenzin is distracted by them, causing Lin to careen directly into his back, bumping her face on the back of his head and crying so loud it alerts Katara to come out and begin healing a broken nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over on the sparring ground, a 12-year-old Lin flips a 19-year-old Bumi on his </span>
  <em>
    <span>ass</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a word already part of her everyday vocabulary, causing him to spring up and rush at her again with his sword, which she expertly sidesteps even at such a young age. A 10-year-old Suyin cheers from her mother’s lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the sand behind the house, Aang carries a three-year-old Lin on his shoulders as she points out the pelicans trying to peck Momo and Appa on the head. They both laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten years later, a 13-year-old Lin has her first drink of alcohol behind the house as well, sitting ankle-deep in sand on the volleyball court with an equally delinquent 18-year-old Kya, who is well beyond drunk and completely regrets her actions in the morning, making Lin swear never to tell anyone. 11-year-old Suyin overhears and tattles, causing Lin and Kya to be grounded for the rest of the trip and Kya for the next three months.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the kitchen table, Katara awkwardly gives 14-year-olds Lin and Tenzin and 12-year-old Suyin the sex talk as a 19-year-old Kya snickers around the corner, elbowed by her 21-year-old brother Bumi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the last year they’d come, when she was 14. After that, the families had gone their separate ways a bit, things getting more complicated, adult children carving their own paths in the world while the younger ones went off to school in the city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That year, they’d come early enough in the summer to celebrate Lin and Tenzin’s birthday. One birthday. They shared it, always had. Lin remembers the stories about how pissed Katara had been when Toph went into labor on the same day she did, thinking once again that the younger woman would steal her thunder. Tenzin was born, and Lin only hours later, on Ember Island.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin remembered how close their faces had been when they tried to blow out the candles at the same time on their 14th birthday, and ever since then, the whispered “I wonder when” and “how cute would…” from the adults. She never understood it, her friendship far too deep with Tenzin to risk it in that way. She was fairly certain he felt the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>18-year-old Tenzin was standing on the porch now, waving at her as she stepped out of the car. She returned a smile and ran up the steps to pull him into a hug, not even bothering to grab her luggage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to see you,” he said honestly. “How have you been?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes flitted briefly to the new scars on her cheek, but he had been told to ask neither her nor Toph about them or Suyin’s absence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been better, but now I’m on vacation, so I guess good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine!” Her angry mother called from the car. “I’ll get the luggage. Just me, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>blind </span>
  </em>
  <span>one!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin rolled her eyes and ran back down the steps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got it, mom,” she called back, angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin and Toph didn’t speak a lot, often opting to only when necessary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzin contemplated their new situation curiously as he watched Lin and the servants pull the luggage out of the car, Toph immediately finding her way inside with only a pat on Tenzin’s shoulder as a greeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would offer to help with the luggage, but it seemed like she had it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And spirits, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>have it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzin cocked his head as he watched Lin’s biceps flex under her green short-sleeved top, pulling her mother’s unnecessarily heavy luggage out and handing it to the servants.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Huh.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Those were certainly new. They’d stayed in touch the most of any of the kids, but fell out shortly after secondary school graduation, and Tenzin genuinely couldn’t recall the last time he’d seen her in short sleeves. He supposed her new musculature made sense, as she had entered the police academy but still… it was a bit jarring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin had never been girly like her sister, or even like Kya for that matter, always choosing to spar with the boys and play in the dirt, something that made her mother smile but drove his up the wall. It was evident that she’d kept up with her physical fitness over the past four years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look good,” he commented, following her in the door of the house. “The police academy’s doing wonders for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned her head and raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, Lin, you’re shredded. Ripped. Muscular.” He frowned. “I’m jealous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed but quickly shushed him. “Don’t let any of the adults hear you say that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I  </span>
  </em>
  <span>know you mean that as a friend, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>they’ll</span>
  </em>
  <span>  be all over us like buzzard wasps in the desert.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He joined her laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzin hadn’t been the only ‘kid’ to notice Lin’s arrival, however. Kya had watched her unload the luggage from her room upstairs, taking a quick note of how the muscles moved under her shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Their </span>
  </em>
  <span>room, she supposed. They shared every year. Her, Lin, and Suyin. Izumi got her own room in the other wing of the house, given she was royalty and so much older than the rest of the girls, and Kya knew she took advantage of it, using it to sneak Bumi in, in the middle of the night, either for a drink or a smoke or...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d been notified of Suyin’s situation, they all had, so she supposed it was just her and Lin this year. Kya tried not to let the notion excite her. She’d never considered Lin that way, especially since she’d only just discovered why boys had never seemed to ‘do it for her’ on a trip to visit Aunt Suki two years ago, and Lin had been so much younger than her growing up. Now, however, Lin was 18, she was 23, and that gap didn’t seem so large anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya shook the thought off, heading downstairs to greet one of her oldest friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lin!” She shouted from the stairs, rushing down to throw her arms around her in a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A very </span>
  <em>
    <span>solid </span>
  </em>
  <span>hug, geez. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Kya,” Lin responded, breathless from the force the taller girl had thrown at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lin!” Called a very similar, but older, voice. Katara rounded the corner with her husband, both of them pulling her into a hug once Kya let go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt good to be surrounded by her surrogate family, especially after everything Lin had just faced with her own, and she let herself sink into Aang and Katara’s hug a bit farther than she would’ve liked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at you, Badgermole!” Aang said affectionately with her mother’s old nickname for her, punching her lightly on the arm. “Geez, you look like you could throw around some serious rocks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin smiled and rolled her eyes at the second airbender to comment on her arms. She spent a few more minutes greeting the family and then decided to follow Kya up to their room. None of them asked her where Toph was. They must’ve already run into her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doubted she’d see her mother or any of the royalty until dinner, or maybe even Bumi for that matter. She heard from Tenzin that he and Izumi were practically attached at the hip these days, work keeping them in </span>
  <em>
    <span>close contact. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t this crazy?” Kya asked, opening the door for Lin, and flopping on her bed, the one closer to the window. She’d claimed it when they were kids, citing a need to be ‘closer to the ocean’ “Two weeks on Ember Island. Just like when we were young!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin really couldn’t believe it herself, let alone how her mother had convinced (more like forced) her to take two weeks off from the academy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and this time I get to spend it without a shitass little sister to look after and get in all my business.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya’s eyes widened, surprised Lin would even mention Su. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin noticed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kya, she’s not dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya nodded. “I know, I just didn’t think… didn’t think you’d be ready to talk about it, is all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not,” Lin responded, heaving her suitcase on the bed to start unpacking. She always unpacked neatly while Kya chose to live out of her suitcase for two weeks, every year without fail. “But making jokes about it helps me be less pissed at mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya shrugged. She’d heard unhealthier coping mechanisms. Truthfully, none of Aang and Katara's kids had been told what had happened. Tenzin knew a bit more than Bumi and Kya but refused to share. Collectively, they only knew that Suyin had gotten into some trouble, Lin had gotten hurt pretty bad, and Suyin lived with their grandparents now. From there, they'd been left to draw their own conclusions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what are you planning on doing today?” Kya asked, pulling at the edge of her sheets, cursing herself for caring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where were these feelings for Lin coming from? Surely it wasn’t from harboring internalized confusion about her sexuality for years and then being abruptly confronted with a very sexy, scarred, and muscular version of a younger childhood friend she inherently trusted and admired and longed to impress?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin plopped her suitcase on the ground and kicked it under the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly?” She answered. “The first goal is a nap on the beach.” She began pulling a two-piece swimsuit from a drawer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya’s heart fluttered as Lin held the barely-there scraps of black fabric. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mind if I joined you?” She managed somehow to sound normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin shrugged. “I mean, I won’t be much company as I <em>fully</em> intend to be asleep, but sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shuffled awkwardly for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, er uh… I’ll change in the bathroom, I guess. You can change out here,” Lin said suddenly, scurrying off with her swimsuit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya’s smile faded. She’d never cared about changing in front of her when they were kids...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Lin must’ve known about her new sexual habits, somehow. And she was, in fact, uncomfortable around her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her worst nightmare.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This literally started as a smutty oneshot and has gotten completely out of hand. So here's a multichap KyaLin fic, something I didn't know I had in me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Beach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey not to be abrupt with the saphism but imma need Lin to start questioning her sexuality early here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey ladies!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin would recognize that voice anywhere and stood straight up off her beach towel, throwing her arms around her surrogate older brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bumi! It’s so good to see you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, what’s this?” Bumi asked, pulling away and squeezing her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my Spirits, if one more man asks me about my muscles, I’m going to scream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bumi just chuckled and looked down at his sister, absolutely passed out in the afternoon sun. He knew she must’ve gotten tired from the heat, but he can’t help but wonder briefly if she was knocked out by the sight of Beifong’s new abs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, I won’t ask. I’ll just tell you we could use you in the United Forces with biceps like that,” Bumi continued, crossing his arms to truly size her up. “Damn, Beifong. Look at those legs!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She presented herself with a shrug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too bad, the RC police force has already gotten me. I started at the academy six months ago.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bumi nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard. What a shame though. Don’t you want to come blow shit up with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smirked and put a hand over her heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d be honored. Unfortunately, my city needs me. Besides, I’ve heard you’ve already got a woman to blow shit up with. The future Fire Lord ringing any bells?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bumi might’ve blushed. She couldn’t quite tell through the dark lenses of her sunglasses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To her surprise he only stared at her new scars for about two seconds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I- I do have to go. Iz- someone’s expecting me… in the royal wing,” he said, almost bashfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh,” Lin said, her deep voice extenuating her suspicion. “You go get that someone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She plopped back down on her towel with a teasing salute as he retreated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes briefly flitted to Kya, passed out oh so gracefully in the sun, the way her legs were propped alluringly against the sand, the cool blue of her swimsuit, the way her breasts swelled gently and dived underneath-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Woah Beifong. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Where the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell </span>
  </em>
  <span>had that come from? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was just admiring, right? Probably just jealous. Kya had always had great boobs. Even as a preteen, she’d wanted boobs like Kya’s, a way to make all the boys obey her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although, she supposed Kya wasn’t exactly using them on </span>
  <em>
    <span>boys, </span>
  </em>
  <span>was she? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin scolded herself for the thought and laid back down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was something they’d all expected from Kya, frankly. She was never comfortable in the male presence, and never had a single boyfriend when they were teenagers. Recently, though, there had been quite a few women, if Tenzin was telling the truth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Truthfully, it didn’t make Lin uncomfortable at all. She wasn’t really sure why she’d insisted they change in different rooms earlier, but she realized now she’d probably offended Kya. It was just… her body had changed so much since she was 14, and she wasn’t sure she wanted Kya to see it all, the effects of her grueling workouts and six months at the academy, but also the effects of finishing puberty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought this is as she laid sprawled out next to her in a bikini, and briefly felt self conscious. She’d never been a feminine girl, always solid and broad-shouldered, especially for her height, but within the last few years, her hips had started to fill out a bit, and she found herself buying new wraps and swim tops far too often. She didn’t mind feeling like a girl every now and then, when she looked at herself in the mirror. She knew he was attractive, but not the kind of girl that pulled in guy after guy. Not that she had time for guys anyway, or ever particularly had that much interest in them. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I’m like Kya. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought was dissolved from her head with a gentle chuckle as soon as it arrived. She wasn’t like Kya! She had crushes on boys all the time! The young man that went to her gym, for instance, clearly of fire nation origin, who pulled up his shirt far enough to expose a bit of his abs one time causing Lin to drop a weight on her foot, not a light one either. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Smooth, Beifong</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, she laid the issue to rest and let herself sink into the warm sand on the sunny beach, hoping someone would wake her up before she burned. <br/></span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Kya barely caught her in time. Lin noticed she was a bit pink while they were getting ready for dinner, something Kya wouldn’t stop teasing her about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here,” Kya finally called, trying to get Lin to stop messing with her hair in the mirror. “It looks fine. Stop fussing with it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin just groaned and walked over to sit on Kya’s bed with her. “I hate these stupid curls. It’s so humid here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were both dressed in traditional fire nation attire, as was tradition for their first night on Ember Island every year. Kya’s dress was a deep red and hugged her hips and breasts. Lin’s on the other hand, was a grayish-purple, with metal plates adorning the neck and hung off her more like a robe. Dinner was always almost a state affair, with personal chefs and sunlit decorations, the royal family at the head of the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, it was warm and familial at the same time. Zuko and Mai had never treated them any differently, but she supposed they were all royalty in their own sense, the children of the Avatar and the daughters of the Chief of Police of the biggest city in the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya leaned forward with a tube of lipstick. Lin cringed and leaned back, but allowed Kya to put it on her, a much darker shade than she forced Lin to wear for state dinners when they were younger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya sighed as she turned around to put the makeup away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lin, what’s wrong? You always loved letting me put makeup on you when we were younger,” the waterbender said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I wouldn’t say loved…” Lin mumbled under her breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tenzin told you about me, didn’t he?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was abrupt and unexpected, and Lin didn’t know how to answer. Maybe it was a secret he wasn’t supposed to tell, and she should cover for him. She couldn’t lie to Kya, though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About… girls?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Smoooooth, Beifong.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About… girls, yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya turned back around to face her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And this… makes you uncomfortable around me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin cocked her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No, spirits no. My partner, on the force, is a lesbian. And two of the other recruits, they’re gay. I-I don’t have a problem with it, at all. I just-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya stood curiously, waiting for an answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not the same person I was when I was 14. Physically. That’s why I wouldn’t change in front of you earlier. And that’s also why I’m slightly more adverse to lipstick. I’m sorry if that made you feel bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya almost breathed a sigh of relief. Lin didn’t hate her! She was just awkward now! </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why was she so awkward? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A question for another time, she supposed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Kya said, visibly relieved. “Okay that makes me feel better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin smiled and bravely stood to pull her friend into a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kya… I love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya’s heart dropped to her feet and back at the sound of those words coming from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would never let something like this come between us,” Lin continued, finally having found her words. “As a matter of fact, I’m really proud of you. I’ve heard it can be really hard to tell people this kind of thing about yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya wrapped her arms around Lin, burying her face in the mess of curls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Lin wasn’t just okay, she was supportive. Kya could definitely work with that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon,” Kya said, pulling away. “Let’s get to dinner. Wouldn’t want any rumors to get started already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, joking about it is okay. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax, all the old people still think I’m gonna end up with Tenzin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya had to laugh at that. Straight or not, Lin would never end up with Tenzin. They had passed from friendship into surrogate sibling-hood long ago. They knew far too much about each other to make it work romantically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya wondered briefly if her relationship with Lin was the same way, but squashed it down as soon as it had appeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t, she didn’t think. <br/></span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Lin greeted Zuko and Mai warmly, never taught to address them with formality, and Suki and Sokka, who had shown up to pretty much everyone’s surprise and a bit to her mother’s disdain, making her smirk a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave Izumi a warm hug before settling into her seat between Tenzin and the Princess, giving her no doubt the seating arrangements had been chosen by Aang or Katara, and across from Kya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya remained locked in deep conversation with Suki for a good bit of the dinner, while Lin and Tenzin spoke to Sokka, the only adult that didn’t seem hell-bent on making sure they ended up together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back in their bedroom, Kya finally explained what she was talking to Suki about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Lin said in disbelief, draped across her bed, staring at the ceiling as Kya spoke. “She did not!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>would not shit you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Beifong. So Aunt Suki decides to introduce me to this girl, even </span>
  <em>
    <span>after </span>
  </em>
  <span>she’s kicked my ass on the training ground, and of course she says no because she has taste!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But then, she comes to my room in the middle of the night and tries to hook up with me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin’s laughter stopped and she sat up, looking at Kya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, seriously?” Lin asked. “She just-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, no joke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin was far more curious than she wanted to admit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And did you…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya blushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, she… she was- we were-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So yes?” Lin asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya hallucinated a hint of jealousy in her voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. It was… good. She was good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin smiled. “A happy ending, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I guess,” Kya said. “If you consider her leaving in the middle of the night and then not speaking to me for the rest of my trip a ‘happy ending.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin cringed. “Shit, Kya, sorry.” She laid back down. “Well, there’s someone out there for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya allowed herself a glimpse over at Lin, nestled underneath her steel-grey satin sheets before shutting her eyes for sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess so,” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Night Kya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Lin.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Watch and Wait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Considered giving up on this story because no one seemed interested in the last chapter, but I can’t stop writing it.<br/>well Lin’s scar story is a bit fucked up cause she’s technically still in the academy but I think I might’ve accidentally given Toph a legitimate reason to be angry at her? As opposed to the show, that just punished Lin for doing her job, lmao.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first blow that came too close to her face was Bumi’s sword on the training grounds the very next day. It was a swipe well within the rules they’d developed as kids, but it sent a breeze over Lin’s scars that had her trapping him in the earth, an illegal move, and running off into the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kids stood and watched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice going, Bumi,” Tenzin said, clapping a hand on his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I didn’t think-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya touched his shoulder. “It’s okay, Bum. She’ll be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe this. Su has her so torn up,” Bumi continued. “It’s… it’s not fair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya shrugged and scowled. “It’s not just Su. Her mother too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzin rolled his eyes. “That’s the truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toph cleared her throat from behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All three kids jumped and froze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard that. What happened out here?” The woman asked, freeing Bumi from his dirt prison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bumi came a bit close to Lin’s face. She got a little nervous and went in,” Tenzin said, conveniently leaving out the tears that had been streaming down her face and the borderline hyperventilation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That kid will be the death of me,” Toph said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bumi scrunched up his face, and mouthed ‘<em>that</em> kid?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, it’s just a hit to the face, just like any other injury she might face out in the field. She should be over it by now if she ever wants to be a real cop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya gaped. Tenzin rolled his eyes. Expressing emotion only one of the perks of a blind authority figure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Aunt Toph. Whatever you say,” Kya said, angrily stalking in after Lin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch your mouth, kid,” the cop called after her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya gave her the finger. Tenzin snickered. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Inside, Lin sat at the counter, head in her hands. A cup of tea suddenly materialized in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Izumi,” she said, looking up at the Princess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little early in the day for Chamomile, but it is your favorite.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat down across from her. Lin grabbed the cup and sipped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw what just happened out there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin scowled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were all told not to ask you about it,” Izumi continued, gesturing toward her face. “But I think not talking about it is your issue, Lin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Izumi, with all due respect-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I won’t make you,” the Princess continued. “But you should talk with someone. Maybe Tenzin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A beat. Lin shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kya.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin shot daggers at her. That tone...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Izumi, what are you insinuating?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing! Absolutely nothing, Lin! You just seemed… close… at dinner last night. You need a best friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tenzin is my best friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A woman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin rolled her eyes. “That is an incredibly backward point of view.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izumi shrugged. “Look, all I’m saying is to talk about it with someone. Whether you want to admit it or not, Suyin and your mother have hurt you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Izumi-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll go before you start throwing knives at me. Just consider it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She left with a squeeze of Lin’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Kya said, coming into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Lin grumbled out. “Just want to be left alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Uhm. I’ll go then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin just nodded, and Kya climbed the stairs to their room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She fell asleep about ten minutes later, the sun tended to wear her out. When she woke up a few hours, Lin was sitting outside her window, legs dangling over the edge of the roof. She had no idea how long she’d been out there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d frequently hung out on the roof as kids, closing the window so Suyin couldn’t join them, citing that she was too small and could easily fall over the edge. Of course, they’d just wanted to avoid the kid. Su usually fell asleep about ten minutes into fighting them about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya slid the window open tentatively, giving Lin time to wipe her face and sniff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” She turned around. Her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were a bit red, but it would’ve been hard to tell she was crying if you didn’t know her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya scooted to the edge beside her. She was reluctant to ask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin wiped an eye again. “I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya just nodded. “You don’t have to tell me anything but… I’m willing to listen if you want to talk about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin nodded, pulling a knee into her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you what happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya’s eyes widened, but she tried hard not to react. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was driving a getaway car for the Terra Triad,” Lin started. Kya suppressed a gasp. “I stopped the car. She tried to walk away from the scene, and I stopped her with my training cables. She cut them; they retracted and hit my face. An officer arrested her. Before I could even see a healer, mom called me into her office. She let her go. Mom reprimanded me formally, saying I shouldn’t have done anything, since I’m technically still in the academy. I’m surprised she’s even letting me continue my training.” She said it all so matter-of-factly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit,” Kya let slip out. “That’s. A lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin stood and went back in the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night,” she mumbled out, clearly done talking for the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Kya whispered out into the night air.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The next morning was a bit chilly, causing Kya to throw a blue silk robe over her pajamas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked out the window and found Lin on the beach, throwing rocks into the ocean (with her bending). She looked over at the younger girl’s bed and marveled at the fact that she hadn’t even heard her leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Down by the waves, Lin was thinking so loudly to herself, she could barely hear the splash of the rocks against the surf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why had she let Kya get under her skin like that? Hell, Kya hadn’t even asked her any questions! Why had she let herself be so vulnerable then?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was what Izumi said, that Lin needed a female best friend. What a hypocrite. Izumi only talked to Bumi, and they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>certainly </span>
  </em>
  <span>more than friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin considered this for a moment. Kya had barely prodded, only offering to be an ear for Lin, and she had basically told her the whole story.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe she was like Kya.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She threw another rock hard into the surf. She couldn’t shake that damned thought from her head. It was festering, like those damn cuts had on her face only this time, no amount of waterbending would make it go away.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She supposed she could talk to Kya about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No! No.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She needed to figure this out on her own.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Kya observed Lin’s morning training (if it could be called that, more like angry-rock-throwing) from her seat on the back porch with her morning tea. Her brother approached her from behind, extremely light on airbender’s feet, and scared her shitless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tenzin! Don’t sneak up on people,” she scolded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzin chuckled. “I’ll stop sneaking up on people when you stop ogling my best friend from the porch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya’s eyes went wide and she turned her head to see him. “Tenzin!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? It’s true, isn’t it?” He defended. “Look, it’s not that I haven’t noticed Lin is an… attractive woman. It’s just that it would never work between us. We’re too close as friends! Surely I can acknowledge those two facts at the same time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna watch too, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes please,” he said, quickly sitting down next to his sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were silent for a moment as they watched her trip and lose her footing only once, before proceeding to bend the offending rock out of the earth and launch it into the waves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tenzin, you know Lin better than anyone,” Kya observed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose I do, yes,” he answered, stealing a sip of his sister’s tea,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think she might be… like me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzin almost spat out the tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that’s a no,” she continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her brother coughed and choked on the tea, causing Lin to hear him all the way down at the oceanside, throwing a scowl over her shoulder before continuing her task at hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spirits, no, it’s not a no,” he said, regaining his breath. “It’s just not the kind of subject Lin and I broach very often, sex, love, things like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Kya wondered aloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-do you think she’s… like you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. She was… remarkably cool about it. Almost as if she was hiding something about herself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One thing’s for sure,” Tenzin said, setting the mug back in front of his sister and moving to get up. “If she is, she probably hasn’t figured it out yet herself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya looked at her brother and then back to Lin as he went inside.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Dinner was a much less formal affair after the first evening. The chefs would prepare it at 5:00 and then keep it warm with firebending until every member of the families came to retrieve some food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin had just gotten out of the shower when Kya asked if she wanted to head down to grab something to eat with her and Tenzin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The showers were an odd set-up on the floor that Kya, Lin, Tenzin, and Bumi (at least when he slept in his own room) shared. The four (usually five) of them all shared one bathroom with many toilets and showers, a setup designed for a huge family with a lot of kids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin towel dried her hair and slipped on some clothes quickly to join them. The topic of conversation between them at dinner fell to bending techniques, something that Lin found fascinating between the three different styles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin found her eyes drifting back and forth between her food and Kya about a million times during dinner. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I’m like Kya. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought happened again. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I like Kya.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know that random bathroom/shower piece of information seems out of place, but it’ll be relevant eventually.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Things start to get a little *spicy* in this chap, but everything definitely stays well within the M rating, I think. Also I keep writing scenes that take place in the bathroom. Is that weird?<br/>I wanna thank everyone that left kudos and comments on the last chapter, motivating me to write a whole chapter on a 45 minute trip to the fancy grocery store lmao.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first dream came to Lin as little flashes, barely one thought at a time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya’s hands skimmed down her sides. Kya’s lips moved against her own. Kya’s thumbs were on her breasts, brushing lightly over pink nipples. Kya’s fingers dove beneath the waistband of her underwear, finding their way to--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snapped out of it hard, sitting straight up in bed, panting. Her curls stuck to her forehead. She allowed herself a quick glance in Kya’s direction to make sure she hadn’t woken her. Her silhouette was illuminated against the window, facing away from Lin, covered only by a thin sheet, one leg stretched out and poking from beneath the pale pink cover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin’s eyes snapped away, focusing on the wall in front of her. Where on </span>
  <em>
    <span>earth </span>
  </em>
  <span>had that come from? What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She groaned softly as to not wake the sleeping Kya, but flopped back down on the bed hard. A hand traced across her sweaty abdomen, the other pushing her bangs back into her hair. She tried to get back to sleep but eventually resigned to her body’s clock and checked the time. 4:07 a.m. She supposed she’d been up earlier for worse reasons, gathering up her clothes and trudging to the bathroom for an icy shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzin was, not surprisingly, already in the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning airhead,” she said, knowing he was up for morning meditation with his father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lin?” He called, from behind the shower curtain. “What’re you doing up?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cleared the sleep from her throat and stepped into the other shower stall across the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just having trouble sleeping.” She turned the shower on as cold as it would go. “It’s so damn hot on this island.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a lie. It was extremely hot all the time on Ember Island, something that used to drive her crazy as a kid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzin was quiet for a moment but then let out a sigh so loud she could hear it over the rushing water of both their showers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re okay, Lin?” He asked. “I just mean… if you’re not sleeping… if you want to talk to anyone, I would be the first to volunteer. We’re best friends, Lin. You can tell me anything. Even about your mother, or your sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin smiled, even though they couldn’t see each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tenzin, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pondered it for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, do you think you’d be available tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” he answered, turning off his shower and stepping out. “I’ll see you then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, turning the water temperature up a bit and leaning against the wall, resigning to her fate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That settled it. Tonight she would talk to Tenzin about her sister. Tomorrow she would talk to Kya about… everything else.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to tell me, Lin. I wasn’t trying to pressure you this morning. I just thought-,” Tenzin said, watching Lin pace back and forth across the beach, moonlight catching in her hair, making it look grey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me a second, Tenzin,” she snapped at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, looking down at his feet and remaining patient.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” she said with a deep breath. “So, she’s in Gaoling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” He said, trying to remember what they were talking about before she started pacing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tenzin, if I’m going to talk to you about this, please try to keep up,” she said with a huff. “Suyin. She’s in Gaoling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So she gets to live a cushy life with your grandparents while you continue to work your ass off at the academy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin stopped pacing, looking at her friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, exactly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not fair!” Tenzin exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Exactly,” Lin repeated and plopped down in the sand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzin sat gingerly down next to her, moving his cape to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lin, your face,” he started. “Did it hurt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scoffed. “What do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just… she didn’t even seem sorry about it. I was standing there bleeding in the street and she </span>
  <em>
    <span>walked away</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she seethed through gritted teeth. “Mom didn’t even let me see a healer. Made me stitch it up on my own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked away when he saw a tear stream down her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it hurt</span>
  <em>
    <span> so bad</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tenzin,” she said, voice choked with tears. “And I can’t help but wonder,” she sniffed, “If-if- it wouldn’t have scarred if she’d let me see Katara or Kya or-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Lin,” Tenzin wrapped his arms around her. She tensed at the contact but relaxed after a moment, sobbing into his arms. He knew her better than anyone else; she was a very strong person, but when Lin broke down, she broke down hard. “Lin, I’m so sorry. That’s- that’s unacceptable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to look like this for the rest of my life because of my sister and my mother, people that are supposed to love me,” she said, pulling away and wiping her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mother loves you, Lin,” Tenzin said, leaning back on his hands. “Even if she has a shitty way of showing it,” he finished under his breath. "Suyin- I can't speak for."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed at that. “I don’t know if I believe that anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we love you,” Tenzin said. “Mom and Dad, me, Bumi and… and Kya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin raised an eyebrow at the way he said his sister’s name, but let it go for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” she said, leaning against his shoulder. “I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I know,” Tenzin started, “that one day, you’ll be strong enough to forgive your sister and your mother and begin to repair your relationships with them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin scoffed. “Sounds like typical air nomad bullshit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes we all need a little air nomad bullshit in our lives.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed loudly, echoing all the way down to the waves.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Sleep eluded her. Scared to face another dream like she’d had that morning, Lin tossed and turned. Every time she closed her eyes, she was faced with images of Kya, touching her in ways she’d never been touched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, she tossed to her right side and opened her eyes. Sitting up in her own bed, staring at the moon, was Kya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t sleep?” Lin asked in a gruff voice, sitting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never can when there’s a full moon,” Kya answered groggily. “I’m so tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How come?” Lin asked and then immediately seized up, regretting the question. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Kya answered. “It’s just hard. I can feel everyone’s pulse in the whole house, even Zuko’s and Mai’s all the way in the other wing. They’re pounding in my ears. I know where everyone is, even if I don’t want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what that’s like,” Lin said honestly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya hummed in acknowledgment and then there was silence. The moonlight was so bright, Lin could see every hair on Kya’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kya, could I ask you something, since we’re both awake anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as it's not about bloodbending, go ahead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin cringed for a moment at the mention but continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know you were… the way you are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I said not about bloodben-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Not that. I mean… girls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes… girls,” Kya chuckled despite herself. “Looking back on it, I guess I always knew. I was never attracted to a man, not even once. It wasn’t until a few years ago, on Kyoshi Island, that Aunt Suki told me about women who loved other women romantically, and everything suddenly made sense. Suddenly, I was surrounded by other women like me and it was… it was good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned away from the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you ask, Lin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin blanched. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Why hadn’t she been expecting this question? Quick, think of something. A lie. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anything.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a girl.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nice one, Beifong. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“My partner, actually. In the academy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Kya said, turning back to the window and trying her best not to look disappointed. “So you think you’re- I mean… you like her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin blushed and closed her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m so sorry for what I’m about to say about you, Nami.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought. </span>
  <span>It’s</span>
  <em>
    <span> not actually about you, just help me out here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah,” she said. “She’s so pretty and strong. She makes me feel things I’ve never felt before. Sometimes I look at her when I know I shouldn’t be, and I’m scared to ruin our friend-er our partnership. But I- I want her. I think. Maybe. I’m trying to figure it out. I think there’s a part of me that still feels… wrong… for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya hummed again. “You know, Avatar Kyoshi, she was like us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin raised an eyebrow. “She was?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, absolutely nothing wrong or unnatural about it. Although I suppose Kyoshi liked both men and women…” Kya trailed off, placing a finger against her chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin’s eyebrows shot to her hairline. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-both?” was all she managed to stutter out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” Kya said. “And many of the Kyoshi warriors followed in her footsteps, including Aunt Suki.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin’s heart was beating so fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean… you can like… both?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya tried not to chuckle at her friend and turned around to face her once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Lin. You can like whoever you want,” she said with a brilliant smile that only made Lin melt a little bit. “I know that’s a lot to take in, so try to get some sleep, and don’t think too hard about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin did as she was told, muffling her relieved sobs and drying tears in her pillow, Kya none the wiser, eventually falling asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dreams still plagued her, however. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya’s tongue was the star of the show in this one. It teased behind her ears, plunged into her mouth, trailed down her throat and chest. Kya wrapped her lips around her breasts, trailed soft kisses down her stomach, before placing a kiss right on her center, flashing her a devious smile before using her tongue to part her folds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin woke abruptly to the sound of metal crashing outside, panting and sweating, thankful that Kya was nowhere to be found. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kind of a long one, but I do like where it ended up. CW for alcohol (and underage drinking), but just some tipsy Izumi and Lin.<br/>Aksifjaksodb I’m nervous to post this for some reason</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lin grabbed some tea and took it outside, where she watched one of the royal family’s servants struggle to stand light poles up in the sand. Rolling her eyes, Lin metalbent one of the poles deep into the sand, and the servant turned around and gave her a thankful nod. The metalbender raised her cup and nodded back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kya snickered. Lin jumped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, Kya. I didn’t see you,” Lin said, blushing hard because the last time she’d seen her was between her thighs in her dreams. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kya just sipped her tea with a shrug. Lin forcefully tore her eyes away from the way the waterbender’s silk robe fell around her waist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are they doing?” Lin said, gesturing to the servants laying tiles on the beach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you didn’t hear? ‘Zumi decided we should have a little dance,” Kya said. “All of us, parents too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah. Mom’ll love that,” Lin said, raising her own teacup to her lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kya laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose you’ll be expected to dance with Tenzin,” she continued. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lin rolled her eyes. “I guess. Maybe I’ll just spend the evening talking to Uncle Sokka. Although, I suppose I owe you a dance at this point, for your… advice last night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kya blushed, hoping Lin would continue watching the servants set up for the evening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose you do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lin smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’re you wearing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kya choked on her tea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kya! You okay?” Lin asked, turning around, innocent to the implication of her question out of context.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah geez, sorry. Just… no, yeah. A dress.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lin raised an eyebrow. “I meant like… which one?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know yet. Maybe something traditional. Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think… I could borrow something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kya tilted her head. “I mean, sure. Do you not have…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t bring anything nice. And these days I don’t keep many dresses around. I know you’re a lot taller than me, but…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll figure it out,” Kya said with a wink. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmm, no.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kya!” Lin exclaimed. “This is the fifth one!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And they’ve all been too long, Lin! I don’t know what to tell you,” Kya explained from where she was seated on the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were both ready, and Kya was dressed, her hair was pinned in an elaborate updo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lin had allowed her to pin her curls up, and for the last twenty minutes, they’d been working on an outfit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, last one,” Kya said, handing her the final dress. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lin held it out and looked at it with a scowl. “Guess if this one doesn’t work I’ll wear… my uniform?” Lin said it like it was a question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kya snickered. “You’d probably be more comfortable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lin laughed from behind the wardrobe door, pulling on the dress over her slip. “You’re right. I would be. I’ve never liked dresses.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t I know it. You always used to run around in those boys' shorts that your mom used to buy you. Mom always got so mad. Thought you and Su should’ve dressed like la...dies…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lin had emerged from behind the wardrobe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That bad?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Kya breathed out. “It fits.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lin looked down. “I guess, yeah. Wish it was pants,” she mumbled under her breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kya chuckled but could not take her eyes off Lin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a dress she hardly ever wore, and the last one she’d expected to fit Lin. It wasn’t traditional by any means. As a matter of fact, she’d probably picked it up from one of the fancy new boutiques in Republic City. It was sleeveless and silver, printed with some kind of exotic tea flower from the earth kingdom, and it was almost as long as a ball gown. Lin might’ve looked a little uncomfortable, but she filled it out well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially </span>
  </em>
  <span>in the chest, Kya couldn’t help but notice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kya cleared her throat to try and clear her mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It has pockets.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lin gasped. “It has </span>
  <em>
    <span>pockets?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She exclaimed, sticking her hands in them immediately. “Glad it’s sleeveless, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too. Wouldn’t want you to rip the sleeves off any of my dresses with those arms.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lin rolled her eyes. “Not you too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kya looped her arm through Lin’s. “I’m only joking. Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The night air was warm and the beach was decorated with beautiful lights and paper suns. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, wow,” Lin said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kya looked over at her and found the stars sparkling in her eyes as she tilted her face up toward the light, admiring the decorations. In that moment, Kya thought that damn, she really had it bad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Lin was swept away, by Kya’s father of all people, who had pulled her into a dance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uncle Aang!” She exclaimed as she was swept away and Kya heard her laughing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kya smiled herself, and looked out over the ocean before she felt a tap on her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“May I have this dance?” Bumi asked. Kya laughed but took his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lin looks nice,” he commented, wrapping his arm around his sister’s waist. “I’m going to assume that’s your doing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kya nodded. “My dress too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Had to get her all dolled up for Tenzin?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was an innocent question, but it caused Kya to trip over her own feet, causing her brother to catch her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Geez, you okay?” Bumi asked. “It’s just Tenzin. Remember Tenzin, your older brother? He’s dancing with her now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kya whipped her head around. “Bumi, that’s dad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, that’s Tenzin, Kya. You okay tonight? You seem… distracted.” He realized. “Oh my spirits, you like Lin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kya whipped her head back around. “What?! No! What? Why did you say that? What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her panicked reaction said it all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you say,” Bumi acknowledged, refusing to push the issue too far. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The night went on for a bit, and Lin danced with everyone from Tenzin and Bumi to Uncle Zuko, Izumi, and Aunt Suki. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, she found herself sitting by the fire with the rest of the ‘kids’, telling stories about their childhoods on Ember Island, drinking, although she and Tenzin were hardly old enough, but Toph was inside and she wasn’t a cop yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well as much fun as this is, I’m gonna have to go in,” Kya said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Izumi exclaimed, a bit too tipsy. “Kya...ah!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bumi had grabbed her arm. “You’re going in, too. You’ve had too much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A flushed Izumi answered. “No...uh! I wanna stay out here with Kya and Lin and… uh…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Tenzin said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And Tenzin!” Izumi concluded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow,” he mouthed. Lin giggled, a bit tipsy, and then caught herself, causing Kya to snort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight,” Bumi said, leading his girlfriend into the house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess that means I’m heading in too,” Tenzin said, disposing of his non-alcoholic drink, determined to follow the teachings of the air nomads. “See you tomorrow, ladies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Tenzin went inside. Kya grabbed Lin’s beer bottle out of her hand, causing the tipsy, underaged teen to look up at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon. Let’s take these upstairs.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The alcohol was making her honest, Lin noted, and decided to tread only in light conversation as she chatted with Kya in their bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So anyway,” Kya said. “Enough small talk. About this partner of yours…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lin gulped. That resolution had lasted her all of four seconds. “What about her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that’s what I want to know! What do you like about her?” Kya kicked back, running the tip of her finger around the rim of her glass, Lin’s eyes following it as it moved. “Do you see any future there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kya, look,” Lin said nervously, sighing. “I lied. It’s not- it’s not my partner at work. The girl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was blushing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wondered,” Kya answered with a smirk. “Falling for your partner is something you’re not stupid enough to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So the girl,” Kya stopped. “Wait, is there a girl?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, there is.  I’ve actually known her for a long time. Of course, I didn’t know this about myself the last time we saw each other… but she’s gorgeous. And recently, she’s been giving me these thoughts and… dreams about her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their faces were so close she could feel Lin’s breath on her lips as she spoke. Kya desperately wanted to believe Lin was talking about her, and she tried to hold out but her cheeks were flushed from the alcohol and her lips were so bright red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kya pressed her lips against Lin’s with absolutely no warning. Lin didn’t respond, but Kya kept her eyes closed and face pressed forward anyway. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Lin’s hands were in her hair and she was kissing her back. Kya sighed into the kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, though, Lin had pulled away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lin?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I-I have to go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, Lin!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Lin was already out of the room, back pressed against the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What the </span>
  </em>
  <span>fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Beifong?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t sure why she found her way to Tenzin’s room. She knocked gingerly, part of her hoping he wouldn’t hear her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’m’in, Bumi,” a gruff voice answered her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not Bumi,” she said as she opened the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lin,” he sat up, “are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, fine,” there was a beat, then “C-can I sleep in here? Since Bumi…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” he said, gesturing toward Bumi’s bed. “Are you and Kya… okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” she barked out. “Kya and I had a… girl fight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tenzin shrugged, not wanting </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do with that. “Makes sense.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lin almost laughed at how oblivious he was, but curled onto her side and tried to sleep. It eluded her once again. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s Lin?” Katara asked Kya in the morning. “And… Tenzin?” She looked at her husband. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kya audibly slammed a rice cake onto her plate. “Check Tenzin’s room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara’s eyes widened. Aang dropped his chopsticks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Aang asked. “Are you joking, Kya?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They-“ Katara could barely bring herself to say it. “Lin and Tenzin finally slept together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Katara, please!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kya rolled her eyes, which her father noticed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Lin was at the top of the stairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning, Lin,” Katara said, smirking and leaning over the counter with her teacup. “How are you this morning?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t look any more disheveled than usual, Katara noted, but she didn’t look put-together either. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, fine,” Lin said, blushing and avoiding Kya’s eyes. “Why?” She pulled her robe across her body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just wondering,” Katara said with a smirk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of breakfast was silent, but Lin could feel Kya’s eyes on her a few times, as well as a suspicious Aang and Katara.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell is going on?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Upstairs after breakfast, Lin and Kya awkwardly danced around each other getting ready for the day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Lin’s hip bumped Kya while she was reaching for a shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” she mumbled under her breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kya snapped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So this is what we do now? Just pretend nothing ever happened between us? And then you just go sleep with my brother like I mean nothing-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Lin all but yelled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kya realized her mistake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry- I-I didn’t mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>sleep with </span>
  </em>
  <span>I just meant you slept in his </span>
  <em>
    <span>room-“</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-huh,” Lin said, angrily. “Are you that stupid, Kya?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Kya mumbled out, a bit surprised by Lin’s volume. “I was just…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jealous?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” she answered honestly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kya-“ Lin started, sitting on the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just gonna be honest with you, Lin,” Kya started. “I really like you. Ever since you showed up here with your eyes and your hair and your… muscles.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lin smirked, despite the situation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And last night when you said the girl you </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought </span>
  </em>
  <span>you liked wasn’t your partner- I-I thought you might’ve been talking about me and-… what, Lin?” She sighed, noticing Lin’s knitted brows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, Kya, that was about you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kya’s eyebrows shot up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Then why did you… you ran off! After I kissed you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I panicked!” Lin shouted, standing up. “I wasn’t expecting it. Kya, I’ve never kissed a </span>
  <em>
    <span>girl</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It just freaked me out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kya was taken aback. Lin was standing in front of her, chest heaving up and down from shouting, cheeks flushed pink from embarrassment, and she was about to kiss her again, damnit, if Lin didn’t make a move. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lin, sweet, inexperienced, brash Lin, grabbed her face and pressed their lips together. Kya smiled against her lips. Lin eventually let go of her face and let her hands come to settle on her shoulders, Kya wrapping her arms around Lin’s waist, causing the younger girl to let out a small sigh into her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, after what felt like far too short, Kya pulled away, resting her forehead against Lin’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>run away,” Kya said, wrapping her arms tighter around Lin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t,” the earthbender said, burying her face in Kya’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kya smiled and wrapped her in a hug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They spent the rest of the day lounging on the beach and drinking iced tea, uninterrupted, for once, and Kya thanked the spirits. She actually let herself watch the way Lin’s muscle moved and dove beneath her bathing suit as she dove expertly into the surf. She admired as Lin threw a wet mop of messy curls back into the breeze as she laughed at something stupid Kya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After dinner, which they somehow managed to do alone as well, they stole some nice fire-wine from the kitchen and two glasses. They sat on Lin’s bed, talking and drinking the night away, interspersed with a few innocent kisses, spiced with the heat of the fire-wine, leaving Lin’s cheeks burning as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lin eventually fell asleep, a little drunk, in her own bed, neglecting to pull the covers around her, but when she wakes up in the middle of the night, they’re pulled up to her chin and Kya lays in her own bed, illuminated by the moonlight, one arm outstretched as if reaching over to her. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry, but there's just something so sexually charged about wearing other people's clothes, no I will not elaborate.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Annual Sparring Tournament</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one's kinda short, but I promise, the spice is coming.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lin had never been woken up with a kiss to her hair, she mused as Kya did just that. Returning groggily from her (undeniably pleasant) dreams, she saw a cup of tea being placed on her nightstand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning, sleepyhead,” Kya said, and Lin felt the bed dip as she sat down next to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re up early,” Lin stated, voice deep and coated with sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kya smiled, pushing a black curl behind Lin’s ear. “You know how it is, here. Once you’re up, it’s too hot to try and go back to sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lin nodded in agreement, burying her head in her pillow and stretching her arms out to her sides.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So cute,” she heard Kya mumble under her breath, causing her to bury her head further into the pillow. Kya laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m allowed to say things like that now, right?” Kya continued, stroking Lin’s bare shoulder with her fingertips. “I mean- you don’t mind?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lin finally turned her head and crossed her arms underneath the pillow with a smile. “I don’t mind. Not when we’re alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kya leaned down for another kiss, which Lin leaned up to return. She pulled away, a bit breathless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning,” the earthbender whispered. “I-I had a good time last night.” She sat up the rest of the way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too,” Kya said, standing from the bed. “Unfortunately, I don’t foresee us having much alone time today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?” Lin asked, slipping out from under the covers and pulling sweatpants on over her sleep shorts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kya was only a little distracted by the strip of skin between the pants and Lin’s tank top.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, when I went down to get us tea, I heard Bumi talking about the ‘annual sparring tournament’-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, very much yes. He seems excited.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lin just nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lin, I know you aren’t ready to talk about what happened but if you don’t want to participate today-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, I did talk to someone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kya raised her eyebrows and tried not to be jealous that Lin talked to someone else about it before her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who? I mean it’s none of my business but…” Kya trailed off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenzin. We talked about it on the beach a few nights ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kya squashed the jealousy in her stomach and turned around to face Lin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lin, that’s great! I’m proud of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, I think I’m feeling good enough to participate. Definitely feeling good enough to kick Bumi’s ass,” Lin punched a fist into her other hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha! If he even makes it that far up the bracket!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lin laughed at that. “That’s cold, Kya, even for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever,” she threw a pillow at Lin. “Make your bed. Let’s go down and get some breakfast.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Bumi couldn’t help but observe the relationship between Lin and his sister during the tournament. As kids, they’d never been very close, and their age difference definitely explained that, but now they were best friends, it seemed. They congratulated each other after every match and even talked to each other during the others. During Tenzin and Kya’s match, Lin even rooted for Kya, who was unfortunately swept off her feet, causing her brother to win by sheer luck. When Kya came off the sparring ground, Lin was waiting for her with a glass of lemonade and completely ignored Tenzin, who just shrugged and looked at his brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The final match was between the two victors of the bracket so far, Lin and Tenzin, which had many of the adults coming out to watch as well. Kya cheered on her friend while Bumi tried to root for Tenzin. He kept getting distracted, however, by Kya’s unceasing gaze and loud whooping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my spirits.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, Bumi? Hey! Bumi, move I can’t see the match!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean you can’t see Lin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kya rolled her eyes and pushed her older brother out of the way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your joke’s getting less funny,” Kya said, leaning against the porch banister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not a joke,” Bumi said, suddenly serious. “I was joking the other night, but I was right, wasn’t I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kya turned to him, face flaming red. “Look at me, Bumi. No one can know!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was stunned for a moment but nodded. All in all, his sister had crushes on girls all the time that never went anywhere. He was sure that by the end of the trip she’d have moved on anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Bumi turned his attention back to the fight, Lin delivered a final blow to Tenzin’s chest, knocking him onto his back so she could pin him, smirking and laughing as she did so, coming close to his face to taunt her best friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The proximity of their faces had many of the adults whispering and Suki even wolf-whistled while Sokka rolled his eyes, but Bumi called the match as quickly as he could, watching his sister’s expression go from impressed to jealous in a matter of seconds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it! Get off him,” Bumi chuckled. “You win, Beifong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lin sprung up and helped her friend out of the dirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice try, airhead,” she said to Tenzin. “Better luck next year.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah,” he said, clapping her across the back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But before Bumi could even grab her hand to declare her the winner, Lin was gone, over to the side of the ring to see Kya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh,” Tenzin mused out loud. “Those two have gotten remarkably close these past few days. I hope Lin hasn’t replaced me with a new best friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t worry about that,” Bumi said under his breath, and before Tenzin had the chance to ask what that meant, continued. “Lin! Get back over here. You want your medal, or not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kya chuckled breathily and let go of Lin’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You better go back,” she said. “To the victor goes the spoils.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lin tried not to swoon over her voice and jogged back over to the center of the ring, where Bumi gave her a shoddy medal and declared her this year’s victor. The adults, Tenzin, Kya, and Izumi clapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lin looked toward her mother, who didn’t exactly look displeased, but wasn’t clapping until Sokka elbowed her roughly. She tried not to be disappointed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Bum.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group dissolved after a while, Suki, Sokka, and Toph going in for drinks, Aang and Katara to the beach for a walk, and Bumi joined the royal family for dinner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘That was some nice rock-throwing, kid’,” Tenzin said, imitating her mother. “I mean, seriously, that’s all she had to say.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lin laughed, crossing her arms. “Yeah, well, she clearly didn’t believe it or she would’ve said something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you and Kya, huh?” Tenzin said abruptly, gesturing toward his sister, sitting down near the waves, softly petting a turtle duck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lin nearly choked on the air</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!” Lin shouted defensively. “What are you talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean ‘what?’ You two just seem closer, is all. You’re not replacing me, are you?” Tenzin continued, hands outstretched in self defense. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lin breathed a sigh of relief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, of course not, airhead. Just, y’know, we’re sharing a room. We… talk… sometimes at night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tenzin nodded. “Well, I think it’s great! I love that you’re getting along.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lin laughed a bit nervously and changed the subject.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They called Kya in shortly after, the waterbender bending down to give her turtle duck friend one more pat before following them in to get some dinner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lin returned her dish and chopsticks to the wash pile before realizing how tired she was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” she said, returning to the table. “If you all don’t mind, I think I’m going to head up. Kicking everyone’s ass has worn me out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kya laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure. I’ll come with you,” she said, standing up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually,” Tenzin said, grabbing his sister by the arm. “I was wondering if you could take a look at my shoulder. Lin hit it pretty hard and I just want to make sure nothing’s out of place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” the healer said, sitting back down, smiling at Lin. “Go on up. I’ll be there in a few minutes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lin nodded and walked out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tenzin raised an eyebrow curiously at the interaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Kya said, pulling Tenzin’s tunic away from his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing,” he shook his head. “Nothing…”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Opening the door, Kya saw Lin squatting in front of her dresser, pulling out clothes to sleep in. The younger girl stood as she entered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kya crossed the room with a smile and captured Lin’s lips, hands on either side of her face. Lin smiled into the kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling away, Kya smirked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” she breathed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” Lin said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s so nice to be alone,” Kya said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lin hummed in agreement, pulling Kya in against her for a hug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, honey,” Kya said, rubbing her back. “Long day? You must be tired.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lin mumbled something against her shoulder, making her chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me to hold you?” Kya asked softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lin pulled out of her embrace and blushed a bit. “No, I’m okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lin, that doesn’t matter. You can be okay and still let me hold you,” Kya sat down on her bed, holding out a hand. “Come here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lin listened, sitting down with Kya, who pulled her into her lap, causing Lin to lose her breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lin?” Kya asked, pushing an unruly, black curl behind her ear. “You okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She recognized the look in her eyes but wanted to be sure before she made any moves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiss me,” Lin breathed out. It was an unmistakable order, and Kya obeyed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lin’s hands settled into her hair, Kya’s hands settling on the strong thighs currently straddling her own, inching up toward her hips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lin broke away briefly, pushing her hair behind her ears and then diving back in for another rough kiss to Kya’s lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kya smiled, allowing one of her hands to find its way to Lin’s waist, squeezing, causing Lin to moan into the kiss. Kya leaned back a bit before flipping the younger girl onto her back, making her gasp softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kya smirked, pushing her hips against Lin’s into the mattress. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kya-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The waterbender pressed their lips back together and settled between her thighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lin sighed at the contact of their hips, pulling away and placing hot kisses down Kya’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lin-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lin pushed her back and crawled over her, Kya’s hands flying to her shoulders as she continued her path down her neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lin!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That wasn’t a happy shout.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit! What? Did I-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you’re fine,” Kya panted beneath her. “But we should stop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha-why? Did I do something wrong?” Lin asked as she settled on her side next to the waterbender. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not, Lin,” she brought a hand up to her cheek. “We just… I’m not sure we’re ready to take that step.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right,” Lin said, albeit reluctantly. “You’re right. I-I’ve never done that. With anyone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kya smiled and pulled Lin against her chest. “It’s okay. If it’s something you want, we’ll talk about it, but for tonight let’s just sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lin mumbled something again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Lin said. “Just, goodnight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kya reached down to place a kiss on her nose. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Birthday Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay damn this is getting cheesy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first sign that Lin wasn’t in her own bed was the pink sheets, then the second was the arm wrapped around her midriff, holding her tightly against another body, then finally, the fact that Kya was humming against the back of her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Humming?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Humming Happy Birthday</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Lin realized. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s my birthday.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled. What a way to be woken up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning,” she said, turning around in Kya’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday, Lin,” Kya said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Lin replied, receiving a kiss from the groggy waterbender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin hadn’t really celebrated her birthday since the last time she was on Ember Island. Sure, a few years ago, she and Tenzin had shared sweet dumplings and mochi on her balcony on the evening of their birthday, but that was about the extent of it. Her mother acknowledged her birthday, but did nothing further. A six-year-old Su made her a metal rose when she turned eight, but hadn’t done anything since then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She definitely didn’t expect anything from them this year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sudden knock on the door startled the girls, causing Kya to extricate herself from the bed to open the door without a second thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Katara noticed Lin was laying in Kya’s bed, she said nothing, to her credit. She simply sat the tray in front of her with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pancakes for the birthday girl,” she said sweetly. Kya sat back down in Lin’s bed as discreetly as was possible. Maybe she wouldn’t notice the sheets were pristine, clearly untouched since yesterday morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aunt Katara, you didn’t have to!” Lin exclaimed, already picking at the fresh strawberries, dipping one in sweet cream and popping it into her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara chuckled. “Well, I really didn’t do anything. The chefs made them. I just brought them up here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin continued to eat the food sat in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? None for me?” Kya asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it your birthday?” Katara said, with no response. “Exactly. Now get dressed and meet me in the kitchen, you’re taking breakfast to your brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya rolled her eyes, but smiled as her mother left the room. She got up and stole a strawberry from Lin’s plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” The younger girl exclaimed, mouth full of pancake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya simply smirked and turned around, tying her robe around her waist and heading downstairs to help her mother.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday, airhead,” Lin said, throwing an elbow at Tenzin’s rib cage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And to you, Lin.” He answered, rubbing his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They looked out into the dining room, decorated with orange and green decorations, a combination that had always been fairly strange to Lin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The servants had set up the dining room beautifully after a day on the beach, the ‘kids’ hanging out all day together. Kya had been tortured by the sight of Lin in a new swimsuit, while Lin tried not to focus too much on how Kya’s muscles moved in her waterbending forms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Due to the nature of the celebration, Lin and Tenzin sat at the opposite ends of the table, laughing and making faces at each other as they sat down, causing Katara to smirk. Kya somehow managed to take the seat to Lin’s right, but her mother sat on her left, causing Lin discomfort every time she so much as met eyes with Kya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinner was delicious, however, Lin’s favorite food of fire noodles with roasted pork, and Tenzin’s favorite spicy rice and potato cakes. Lin spoke with her mouthful and gestured with her chopsticks and only Katara seemed upset. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was one of the best evenings she’d experienced in a while, honestly, when Lin thought about it, surrounded by friends and family with good food and even better wine, which her mom decided to ignore for once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, Toph was amicable for once, even making light conversation with Kya and loudly joking around with Sokka.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Okay okay, fine! I will play spin the bottle, but there is no chance I’m watching siblings kiss each other!” Lin caved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya fist pumped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat on the floor of Tenzin’s room with one of Lin’s discarded beer bottles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, well there are rules for that,” Izumi said with a flourish of her hand. “Every time one of them spins the bottle and it lands on a sibling, they have to give a heartfelt compliment to the other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Tenzin whined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spirits, please, spare me.” Kya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather throw myself out Lin and Kya’s window.” Bumi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin laughed. “Now, that, I’d like to see!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit! On the floor!” Bumi said, everyone following his instructions, the birthday kids across from each other, Kya, Bumi, and Izumi between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I go first, obviously, since I’m the oldest,” Bumi said matter-of-factly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Lin and Tenzin’s birthday,” Kya pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to mention, you’re not the oldest,” Izumi said with sass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too late, Bumi was already spinning the bottle, which landed on Kya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izumi quirked her lip. “Okay, so say something nice about your sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Bumi started. “I think you’re a really talented water bender.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cop out,” Lin muttered under her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that, Beifong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin held her hands up innocently. Kya sighed and spun the bottle, which landed squarely back on Bumi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” she said under her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooh, a double!” Izumi exclaimed. “Now you have to say two nice things about Bumi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not… how it works,” Kya said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bumi crossed his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever,” Kya huffed out, really just looking for the chance to kiss Lin in front of her brothers. “Bumi, you’re a good fighter, and uh… your girlfriend’s hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! That doesn’t count!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it does!” Izumi promptly cut him off. “Yes, it does.” Tenzin laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bumi spun again, landing on Izumi, who kissed him, then spun as well, landing on Lin, who was already blushing a deep scarlet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” Lin shot a quick glance at Kya, which didn’t go unnoticed by Bumi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, Lin,” Izumi said. “It’s just me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin shrugged and leaned forward to kiss the princess. Her lips were softer than Lin imagined them, as they were always pressed into a thin line. She pulled away almost as soon as it started. Izumi was smiling, and Kya looked a bit… flushed?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t we too old for this?” Lin asked, wiping her mouth and second-guessing herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense! We’re mischievous little shits. This game is perfect for us!” Bumi insisted. “Spin, Lin!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bottle landed on Tenzin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izumi gasped, Bumi whistled, and Kya snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If only mom and dad were out here,” the waterbender said jovially. “They’d love this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you say, airhead?” Lin asked, raising a brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzin was smiling, although his cheeks were a bit red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lay it on me bitch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That had everyone laughing, as the two best friends leaned across the circle to give each other the most sterile of pecks. When they pulled away, Lin wiped her mouth and scrunched up her nose, but Tenzin blushed a dark red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tenzin! Go!” Bumi said before his brother even recovered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, Bumi, this isn’t the speed round,” Tenzin said, spinning the bottle anyway, landing on Kya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kya, I like you better than Bumi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shit,” Lin and Izumi both muttered before looking at each other and laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Wow,’ Bumi mouthed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha suck it Bumi!” Kya said, spinning the bottle wildly. She stopped laughing, however as the bottle landed on Lin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin was blushing again, to no one’s surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bumi’s look at Kya said every bit of </span>
  <em>
    <span>gotcha, bitch.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya just cleared her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, c’mere,” she said, gesturing toward Lin, who leaned in to capture her lips briefly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bumi immediately noticed that the gesture was way too comfortable between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, Kya’s not just crushing on Lin…</span>
  </em>
  <span> he realized. He looked to his left at Izumi, who seemed to have figured something out as well. Only Tenzin was oblivious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, Bumi had another chance to test his theory as Lin spun and it landed on Kya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izumi beat him by one second, saying, “Oh, doubles. That means you have to use tongue!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>the rule,” Tenzin scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is,” Bumi followed up, leaning forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya just shrugged and brought Lin into a deeper kiss, a few seconds longer than necessary, causing Lin to raise her eyebrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even Tenzin wasn’t dense enough to miss the way their eyes lingered on each other longer than necessary.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell was that? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wondered briefly. On Kya’s next spin, he subtly manipulated a breeze to blow the bottle around to Lin again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone stopped, looking to Izumi for instruction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” the princess said. “Well, you know what that means.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t,” Lin said. “That’s why we’re looking at you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seven minutes in heaven.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no,” Kya said. “That’s a different game.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzin was mortified at what he had caused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin was just confused. “What-what’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Lin,” Bumi said. “That’s so cute!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, someone tell me-” but before she could finish, she found herself being stuffed in Tenzin’s closet alongside Kya. “Oooohhhhh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya smiled. “What a coincidence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside the small room, speculation was building in hurried whispers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so you saw it too,” Bumi said under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, absolutely,” Izumi answered. “They’re totally screwing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzin shushed them loudly. “They are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>screwing. Maybe Kya just has a little crush!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I thought,” Bumi said. “I think this is more than that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside the closet, Kya reached inside a shirt pocket and pulled out a small trinket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” Lin asked, sitting down on a random box. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your birthday gift,” Kya said. Lin pouted. “Nothing special. I just found it and thought you might like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya presented to her a smooth blue stone, polished and tossed by the ocean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kya it’s beautiful,” Lin said, reaching out to take it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Lin, it’s just a rock,” Kya responded. “But I thought it was nice, represented both of our elements.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love it,” Lin answered, slipping it into her own pocket and planting a firm kiss on her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside the closet:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, look at me!” Bumi said. “They’re young, hormones are flowing! There’s no feelings, they’re just banging!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say ‘banging’,” Tenzin interjected, rubbing his temples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bumi! Don’t say that,” Izumi answered. “I’m sure it’s romantic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside the closet:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Lin asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s just dark in here. I hit my head on a pipe, I think,” Kya answered, laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin laughed as well. “Aw hon, want me to kiss it better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya rolled her eyes, although Lin couldn’t see, and pulled her in for a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At exactly seven minutes, Bumi burst in the door with an ‘aha!’ only to find both girls seated on the floor, Kya picking at the carpet absentmindedly, Lin on her back with her legs extended up the wall, swishing her ankles back and forth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Bumi said, disappointedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See?” Tenzin said. “Nothing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back in their room, Kya pushed Lin down into her bed and gave her 19 kisses, one for each year she’d been alive, then pulled her into her arms as they fell asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday, Lin.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Omg I’m so excited to post the next chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Turtle Ducks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we go, ladies, theydies, and gents. This fic is about to earn it’s mature rating, thanks very much to our dear horny Kya, and is still subject to go up in the future. <br/>Reminder: Lin is 19, Kya is 23, there is a sexual situation between them in this chapter. If that age difference makes you uncomfy, don’t touch this one.<br/>Also, I think I fell in love with this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kya woke up from an early afternoon nap and stretched her muscles, untangling herself from the young girl clutching her around the waist and heading to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she stepped into the shower, Kya let her hands travel slowly down her body. Everyone was preoccupied, but she knew she only had a few moments to herself, so she’d have to be quick. Tenzin showered in the mornings and was definitely busy helping their dad out on the beach. Bumi was in Izumi’s room, no doubt for promiscuous reasons, and she’d already seen that Lin was napping in the afternoon sun shining on her bed in their room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let her thoughts focus on Lin a bit longer than she should’ve, her muscled shoulders glinting in the sunlight, and then resigned herself to what she was about to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The earthbender had gotten her quite worked up the other evening, and she hadn’t had any privacy to… release the tension, for lack of a better phrase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let a hand come between her legs of its own accord, the other moving to turn the water temperature up just a bit. She moved her fingers quickly, not interested in drawing it out, just looking to get the job done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes closed and she leaned against the wall as she conjured the images in her mind. They started as they always did, nondescript women with nondescript, unrealistic features, but she could only keep her mind away from Lin for so long. Her muscled abdomen flinching under Kya’s touch, her breasts nestled so firmly into that bikini top, her lips. How beautiful that mouth would look between her legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let the younger girl’s name escape her lips with a sigh as she came, barely more than a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lin-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin’s voice answered her, and even in the haze of a decent orgasm, she recognized what this meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d been caught.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lin?” Kya opened the shower curtain just enough to stick her head out, immediately realizing her mistake. She was flushed and panting, and she could see redness on her cheeks and neck in the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kya… were you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, it’s not what you think-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I just came in here to pee,” the younger girl said, holding her hands up innocently. “No… er… no judgment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin disappeared into one of the toilet stalls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya closed the shower curtain and began to panic. Surely Lin would freak out. She may never even talk to her again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Spirits, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she’d probably be sleeping in Tenzin’s room again, and Kya wasn’t sure how much more of the teasing she could take.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The toilet flushed, and she could hear Lin washing her hands at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look,” the younger girl said, her voice getting closer to the shower. “I-I get it. Things are kind of… new between us.” She was standing right outside the curtain. “I understand you would need to relieve some tension. I’m… flattered… I guess that you’d think of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya cringed behind the curtain, silently banging a palm against her forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I get it- er well, I guess I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>get </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. It’s not… something I do very often.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya’s curiosity outmatched her embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Masturbate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could practically feel Lin’s blush through the curtain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah, no,” Lin continued. “Just don’t have the urge very often. I mean… I do it sometimes. Rarely. Mostly to relieve stress. But… um. It’s okay that you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya gaped, surprised Lin would reveal any of this to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I want you to know,” Lin continued bravely. “Sex, physical intimacy. It’s something I think I want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The waterbender blushed but understood. Lin was trusting her with this. She opened the curtain to look her in the eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you want me to show it to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin nodded and gulped, careful not to look below Kya’s eye line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay then. Tonight, when we’re alone. I’ll show you everything I have to offer. Is that okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin nodded again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya leaned forward and gave her a wet kiss. Lin’s face was aflame with embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you then,” Kya said with a wink and closed the curtain to finish her shower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin stood for a moment, astounded, and then hurried back to their room.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, of course, they struggled to find a moment alone for the rest of the afternoon and evening. When Kya returned from the shower, Lin was nowhere to be found, and Kya was a bit worried she’d scared her off before she found the note.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Went for a jog with Bumi. Had my own tension to release. -Lin</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>In this weather? Kya looked outside. The sun was scorching down in the late afternoon. She hoped she wouldn’t be spending her evening healing a concussed Lin who’d fainted in the heat. She looked back down at the note.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>p.s. I know it’s hot. Bumi’s a soldier, I’m a cop, we’ll be alright.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>p.p.s We took water.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you and Kya?” Bumi panted out between strides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Bumi,” Lin said, not nearly as winded. “I’m not playing this game with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a game!” He insisted. “How long have you two been fucking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin almost tripped. “Not funny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not joking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bumi, why would I hook up with Kya, of all people?” Lin asked, hoping her denial was convincing. “She’s a dear, childhood friend!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All the more reason,” he said, throwing his arms up wildly as they ran. “You know, she likes you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin rolled her eyes. “Even if that’s true, she’d never make a move. And who’s to say I’d reciprocate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And even if we were sleeping together, which we aren’t, would it be any of your business?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bumi just shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t think so,” she continued. “So drop it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was quiet for a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, you’re gonna be a great cop, Beifong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smirked at the irony of the fact that she was lying through her teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>As soon as they’d returned from their run, Bumi and Lin were ushered to the beach by Katara, where a large clutch of turtle duck eggs was hatching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin had never considered herself a sensitive person, but as she watched the baby turtle ducks stumble toward the ocean she couldn’t help but smile. They waddled along cutely, following a larger duck, either the mother or the father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin liked watching the little animals, but she really enjoyed watching the way Kya was enamored with them. She watched them intently, making sure each one made it’s way to the ocean, helping to steer them with her hands if a little one veered off the path. Finally, she bent a bit of water toward them to help them with the last few feet of their journey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the cutest thing Lin had ever seen, a grown, 23-year-old woman, splashing gently and giggling at the turtle ducks then waving goodbye as they swam off, encouraged by her Uncle Zuko, who was also waving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin thought that a younger Suyin would’ve enjoyed this so much and briefly wished her sister were there, even if she would’ve had some snarky teenaged remark to make.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a way, the ducks reminded her of herself and her sister as children, blindly (ha) following their mother’s lead, until one day, Su had decided that wasn’t enough for her, and Lin continued on the path. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook the thought away and snapped out of it as Kya and Zuko came up on either side of her, the only people left on the beach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remind you of anyone?” Zuko asked pensively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin did a double-take. It was like he’d read her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, actually,” she answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko gave her two firm pats on the back before heading inside, and Kya followed him shortly, giving Lin a moment to think about her family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat down firmly in the sand and refused to let tears come, choking them back as she thought about how things used to be between her, her sister, and her mother. They’d never been a perfect or even conventional family, but Lin remembered a lot of good times. Their mom would let them stay up late on weekends and listen to ‘grown-up’ radio shows, even though sometimes they gave Su nightmares. Toph let them have all the ice cream and candy they wanted, but only if they worked for it, showing her some kind of improvement in their bending, and as they got older, their physical strength. Toph never cared what they looked like, just that they were healthy and strong. Lin supposed there were worse ways to be raised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” She said suddenly, as something soft and warm grazed past her hand where it was buried in the sand. A baby turtle duck. “Where did you come from?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It peeped in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Lin looked out to the ocean, where the little turtle duck family hung close to the shore. “Is that your family?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little duck was silent, looking left and then waddling closer toward her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay,” Lin said, looking back and forth between the little animal and the shoreline. “Uh.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It peeped again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would Kya do?” She wondered aloud. Finally, she relented, picking the turtle duck up in her hands. She’d just have to wash them really well when she went in. “Alright, little one. Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She trudged down the beach and placed the little one in the water, where it swam in a small circle as if to say ‘thank you’ before speeding over to its family, where it was greeted by one of its tiny siblings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin sighed. Despite all odds, she missed her little sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinner was alone, Lin found, as Kya and Katara had been called into the small town, on their vacation, to attend to a birth that had gone wrong, an idea that made Lin cringe, and Tenzin was training airbending with his father. This encouraged her to eat dinner in her room, which in turn had her snooping through Kya’s things, flipping through photos and drawings from her travels. It was intrusive, yes, but Lin knew how to cover her tracks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d just returned from the kitchen to return her plate when Kya came in, kicking her boots off and slouching against the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long day?” Lin asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea,” she answered. “I’ll spare you the details, but mom and I had our work cut out for us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin just wrapped her arms around her and tucked her head under Kya’s chin.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>they didn’t forget about their earlier conversation, it just needs its own chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. An Evening Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyo! Just an FYI reminder Lin’s 19 in this one, making Kya 23, and they will be engaging in the seggs. Yes that’s perfectly legal (in the US) and acceptable, but I could see how that could make some people uncomfy, so if you think that could be you, please skip this one. My goal is to make Lin young and inexperienced, and I promise Kya will be nothing but loving and gentle, but if that’s not your vibe, pass this one up. <br/>It's just sex, guys. Note the rating change.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Lin,” Kya said, pulling away from Lin’s embrace. “We’re alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin sighed in relief, but quickly blushed when she realized the implication of the older girl’s words. “Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Kya’s hand was tracing her recently scarred cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, Lin,” she said, brushing a thumb over her cheekbone. “I know I came on pretty heavy in the showers earlier, but we absolutely don’t have to do anything if you’re uncomfortable or-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” The younger girl said insistently. “I want to. I want… you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya smiled. “Of course, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin’s knees weakened a bit at the term of endearment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I want you to know we can stop whenever you want. Tonight is all about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin whined a bit uncharacteristically, unfamiliar with the sensations Kya’s voice sent through her body. The older woman’s eyes dragged up and down her slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tonight you’re going to learn about your own pleasure, and I’m going to be the one teaching you. Now, do you want to take your clothes off for me, or do you want me to do it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin jolted a bit at the bluntness of the girl back in front of her and choked on her own words before mumbling out a response she wasn’t quite sure about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that, Lin? You have to tell me what you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You. I want you to take them off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya complied, starting to divest her of the loose green shirt buttoned at her shoulder, pulling back to wordlessly admire her wrap-covered breasts before moving down to remove her pants. It wasn’t completely ceremonious, but Lin could see Kya’s desire and appreciation of her body in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she was stripped to her underwear and her wraps, Kya pressed gently on her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lay down on the bed, babe,” she said sweetly, her voice dripping sex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin did as she was told, feeling her hair begin to slip out of the bun against the nape of her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take your hair down, please,” Kya continued, removing her own tunic and skirts, leaving her in a similar state of undress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin once again followed her directions and gently laid back against the headboard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful,” Kya said, admiring the way her black hair fell in messy curls just above her shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin blushed, always cursing her fair complexion for exposing the heat under her skin, certain she was pink from her cheeks to her chest and not from sunburn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So beautiful,” Kya continued, crawling across the bed to poise herself over the shorter woman. “Can I kiss you now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya kissed her and Lin already saw stars. Her mouth felt like the satin sheets her mother insisted on at the estate in Gaoling. Lin’s hands found the nape of her neck, where the hair was soft and dense, the long tips brushing against her knuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The waterbender didn’t kiss her desperately and hungrily like she’d expected. Rather, she kissed purposefully, leading Lin through relatively uncharted territory. Kya’s kiss was like a vice, not physically but emotionally. Lin had no desire to pull away, but even if she did, she was certain she wouldn’t be able to do it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya was the one to finally pull away, a hand still resting on her scarred cheek, the other laying across her thigh alluringly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kya,” Lin managed to whine out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya chuckled, a hot, raspy laugh against Lin’s skin. So hot. Everything was flaming on Ember Island. It used to drive Lin to the brink of insanity. Now, she found herself on the brink of something else entirely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay Lin, honey, we need to talk about boundaries,” Kya said, pulling away, but leaving her hands to rest on her thighs. “What are and aren’t you okay with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin shook slightly under the intense heat of Kya’s gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Kya said with a kiss right below her ear. “I’ll just get anything we might need, okay? Don’t freak out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin obliged, sitting up on her elbows as Kya flitted around the room in her underwear. She finally returned to the bed with what looked to be a vibrator, a bottle of lube and… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger girl blushed furiously at the sight of the strap-on harness and the glass object that was meant to slide inside it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at me,” Kya said, a hand lightly resting on Lin’s jaw. “Don’t let any of that stuff freak you out. It’s all just in case. Okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin swallowed and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have to use any of it… we’ll do what you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what do you want, Lin?” Kya asked, one of her hands coming to settle at the earthbender’s hip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to touch me,” she said, leaning into Kya’s touch, bravely giving her a kiss. Kya smiled against her lips, reveling in the first contact of the night that Lin had initiated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin pulled away. “I want you in the ways you’ve had other women.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya chuckled a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lin, I know you see me as this hyper-experienced, older lesbian that’s gonna guide you through your first time, and I will, but I want you to know I’ve really only had four other partners, not all of them sexually,” Kya said. “It’s important to me that you know that, that I’m still figuring some things out myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin nodded, albeit a little surprised. “Okay. Yeah, that- that makes me feel a little better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya did notice her visibly relax at her confession. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay?” Kya asked, stroking her cheek gently. “Why don’t you lay down with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin did as she was told and laid back against the pillow. Her stomach flipped at Kya’s words, heat pooling oddly within her. She’d only felt this feeling a few times before, usually when Kya bravely told her about encounters with other girls or when she caught an accidental glimpse of Kya in the changing rooms or showers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or earlier, when she’d caught her...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laying down next to her, Kya pulled her in for another kiss, running her tongue gently along her bottom lip. Lin wasn’t exactly sure what to do, but she opened her mouth and Kya let out a soft moan of encouragement, allowing her tongue to slip into Lin’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling back a bit, Kya pressed their foreheads together, catching her breath. Lin chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Kya asked affectionately, hands on either side of her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just… never thought I’d be here, making out with you,” Lin said with a content sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya smiled. “Well, you’d better believe it, Beifong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She brought their lips back together, and Lin’s leg swung up over her hip of its own accord. She shuddered when Kya’s hand settled on her ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay?” Kya murmured against her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” the younger answered honestly. “Yeah, it’s nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya hummed in agreement and dared to grip harder, pulling the first true moan from Lin’s lips, causing her to blush immediately. Kya giggled softly before gently sliding her thigh between Lin’s as she gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin’s hips bucked of their own accord, creating a bit of friction on her core. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feels good?” Kya asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin nodded, eyes closed, head resting against Kya’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I touch you now? Just to show you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The earthbender looked up, gazing into Kya’s dark eyes, even the normally pale blue seemed darkened with lust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she answered. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Kya slipped a hand between them to reach into her plain black underwear, more alluring than she’d expected them to be. Lin was drenched, swelling Kya’s ego to heights even she was unfamiliar with. Contrary to popular belief, she wasn’t usually the more experienced one when she fell into bed with other women.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin arched her back. Kya was making no attempt to fuck her, just showing her around her own body and new sensations, and she was already threatening to come undone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasped into Kya’s neck as she circled her clit a few times before removing her hand completely from her underwear, drawing a frustrated groan from Lin’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax,” Kya said with a kiss to her forehead. “We have all night. Besides, the release is better if you let me wind you up a bit.” She stroked her hair a bit with the hand that hadn’t just been in her underwear and then crawled over her, placing a firm kiss on her lips, Lin openly moaning into her mouth, causing even more heat to pool between her legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so sexy,” Kya said, inches away from her mouth, just to see Lin blush again. She smiled as she got what she wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was true, though. Even at 19, Lin spent an extraordinary amount of time at the gym and had just barely begun her academy training, placing her as the absolute most muscular woman Kya had ever had the pleasure of seeing undress. But it wasn’t just that. Her pink lips were parted ever so slightly, swollen from their contact with her own, striking green eyes blown completely wide with lust, black curls and pale hips vibrant against the soft pink satin sheets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya took a moment to acknowledge how nice Lin looked in pink, and then surrendered to the fact that there was absolutely no chance she’d ever get her to wear it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I take this off?” Kya asked, referring to the wrap around her chest. “Or if you’d rather, you can take mine off first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin nodded, agreeing to the second option and they both sat up. Lin’s hands came around her and removed the article quickly, revealing Kya’s bare chest to the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Technically </span>
  </em>
  <span>it was nothing she hadn’t seen before. They’d changed together as kids, and even as teenagers, Kya’s body not having changed much since then, but the new context made it so much more alluring, and Lin’s hands came up of their own accord, hesitating a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Kya said, grabbing her wrist gently and settling down into her lap. “You can touch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bringing her hands up to cup a dark breast in each, Lin marveled that they were larger than hers, if not by much, but so much softer. She ran her thumbs over dark nipples, causing Kya to sigh and close her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lin,” she stuttered out, causing the 19-year-old to gain a bit of confidence and repeat the motion, rubbing her thumbs in circles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a bit of exploration, Kya’s hands were at her own chest again, and Lin was far less nervous, almost excited to share herself with Kya. She snapped open the clasp at the back, letting the scrap of fabric fall between them. The waterbender immediately brought her hands up to touch. The muscles underneath flinched, causing Lin’s breasts to bounce slightly as Kya’s fingers ghosted over her nipples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Kya leaned forward to capture her lips in a kiss again, pressing her bare chest against Lin’s, who sighed at the intimate contact. Kya rolled off of her and laid back down beside her, bringing Lin over to face her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I take your panties off now?” Kya asked, trying to make it sound as sexy as possible, but Lin scrunched her nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only if you promise never to call them ‘panties’ again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya hummed as she hooked her thumbs in the waistband, dragging them down slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would be the type of girl to hate the word ‘panties’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin laughed, and Kya was grateful that she seemed to trust her enough to joke in this situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya, however, struggled to keep her composure at the sight of Lin completely bared before her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Lin asked, slowly bringing her arms up to cover herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, nothing!” Kya responded, grabbing each wrist. “You’re just… beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin groaned and blushed. Kya smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So beautiful,” she leaned down to place a kiss on the top of her nose, then firmly on her mouth, parting her thighs and settling between them. Lin gasped when their pelvises came into contact, the sensation absolutely delicious, even though Kya still had underwear on.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin began to pluck at them a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you want these off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin nodded. “Yes please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then take them off,” Kya presented as a challenge. “You can do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin tentatively shuffled toward the edge of the bed, Kya swinging her legs over the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin grabbed the offending piece of clothing by the waistband and tugged it down, revealing Kya to her completely. Her breath hitched as she realized they were naked together for the first time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here,” Kya said, reaching her arms around Lin to pull her into her lap. “Kiss me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin obliged, settling into the older girl’s lap and wrapping her arms around her as her hips began to grind on instinct. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful,” Lin let slip as she pulled back from the kiss and rolled her head forward to rest on Kya’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Kya had her in her arms and was placing her gently on her back amongst the pink sheets, capturing her lips in another searing kiss. One hand brushed gently down her side, while the other held her body above Lin’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin was desperately gorgeous underneath her, hips rolling of their own accord, a few beads of sweat gathering on the most sensitive parts of her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kya… please-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya’s breath hitched. That was unexpected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please what, Lin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touch me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya obliged, sliding a hand down to her folds and allowing her body to come to rest half-beside half-on-top-of Lin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin gasped at the delicious contact of their bodies and Kya’s skilled fingers at her center. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya moved quickly, gathering some of the wetness at her entrance and bringing a thumb up to circle her clit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kya!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya smiled into her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got you,” she said soothingly. “Can I… inside?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin nodded, eyes screwed shut, desperate for even more stimulation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya slid her middle finger into Lin’s entrance, who reached toward her to pull her closer around the shoulders with a loud whine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, honey,” Kya whispered with a slight chuckle into her ear, continuing the movement of her finger. “I like hearing your noises, but I can’t imagine everyone else in the house wants to hear them too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin buried her face into Kya’s chest in embarrassment as she continued to work her over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another?” Kya asked, placing her ring finger at Lin’s entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin shook her head. “No, just one, I think.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya nodded and continued her efforts, trusting herself to get the younger girl where she needed to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin arched and whined underneath her a few more times before Kya felt her coiling impossibly tight around her, panting softly into her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lin, honey,” Kya said, placing a kiss on her brow. “Let it go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She came with a shaky gasp, pulling Kya closer around the neck, pressing her face into her neck. The older girl wiped her hand on the satin sheets discreetly, using the other to stroke the back of Lin’s head, soothing her as she came down, breathing heavily and shaking slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Kya asked. “You all good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin shook her head against Kya’s throat, hearing Kya’s soothing voice all throughout her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Kya said as Lin pulled back to look at her, a hand coming to Kya’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I wanna make you feel like that,” Lin said, honesty shining in her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya smiled. “You will. Not tonight though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Lin asked, but Kya simply pulled their bare bodies against each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lin, you’re exhausted, we’ve got the rest of our lives.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin was glad she was tucked under Kya’s chin where she couldn’t see her surprised and satisfied expression. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is so long and I'm not even sorry.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Don't Freak Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is kinda short but the next few will be up soon. You can thank my parents for taking me up to the cold ass mountains where I couldn't sleep so I stayed up all night writing three new chapters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lin awoke, and the first sensation she felt was </span>
  <em>
    <span>sticky. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Every inch of her body was covered in sweat and other fluids, and not a stitch of clothes, and she was absolutely stuck to Kya, who was still asleep. Lin was laying almost completely on top of her, and the closeness was nice, but the sensation was almost unbearable. Carefully, she extracted herself from Kya and threw on a robe without taking time to make sure it was hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the way to the showers, she ran into Tenzin, who had just finished his own and was currently on his way to morning meditation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Lin,” he said, passing by, but doing a double-take.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning Airhead… what?” She noticed his expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that… Kya’s robe?” He asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it-” she cut herself off, looking down, finding blue silk instead of her own polyester grey. “Oh, yeah. Must’ve reached for it by accident.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lin, do you… nevermind,” he said, beginning to walk away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, Tenzin,” she called after him, “can I talk to you again, later?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirks, but she doesn’t see it. “Of course, Lin. I’ll see you on the beach.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She finished her shower fairly quickly and found herself back in the room, shy to take off her robe in case Kya woke up and then realized…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, it’s nothing she hasn’t seen. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She decided to roll the dice and was greeted by a softy hum across the room as she pulled on her underwear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s a sight I could get used to waking up to,” Kya sighed, rolling over and sitting up, the satin sheets just covering her hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh…” Lin started. “If you say so.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She continued dressing, to Kya’s dismay, and threw Kya’s robe at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, put some clothes on, or I’ll get distracted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya slipped out from under the sheets slowly and stuck an arm into the blue silk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what if I want you to get distracted?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin swallowed thickly, but Kya continued dressing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax, I’m not much for morning sex anyway,” the older girl said, coming up behind Lin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s hardly morning anymore,” Lin muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, ‘what,’ Kya? It’s almost noon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit!” Kya exclaimed, suddenly frantically grabbing at toiletries, shoving the toys and harness from the nightstand into drawers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, Kya!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom’s coming up here at noon! She wants me to do a healing session on her shoulders!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin’s eyes widened. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lin, kick it into gear, we gotta clean this place up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin looked around, realizing just how messy the room was, both of their clothes laying on the floor, a sticky wet spot on the sheets, Kya’s hair matted to her forehead in an </span>
  <em>
    <span>obvious </span>
  </em>
  <span>way, the lube bottle laying open on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We didn’t even use that,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lin thought, bending down to pick up her clothes from the night before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya slumped over in defeat. “We’re screwed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, you gave up fast,” Lin said. “C’mon, I’m not getting outed ‘cause your mom saw the wet spot I made on your sheets.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin could’ve sworn Kya blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just pull the comforter up on your bed, have her sit on mine, and as for the,” she cleared her throat. “Bottle there on the floor...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya gasped, picking it up and praying there was no puddle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin rolled her eyes. “You know what? We have seven minutes. I’ll clean this up, you go fix your hair.” Lin sniffed the air around her. “And put on some deodorant. We don’t have time for one of your extravagant showers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin traipsed across the room as Kya cleaned herself up, throwing all the clothes into their armoire, aside from one thoroughly sticky pair of underwear, which she kicked under Kya’s bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, Lin,” Kya said, walking back in with the soap from washing her face. “You shouldn’t have to do this. It was your first time. You shouldn’t be cleaning up… wet panties.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin smirked. “I’ve seen worse. In this room, when we were younger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, different reason though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin laughed as there was a knock on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I look like I got fucked?” Kya asked in a whisper, moving toward the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t,” Lin said, cheeks tainting red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not the point! Do I look okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya flung the door open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, mom,” she said sweetly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara walked into the room. “Geez, girls. Make sure you wash your sweaty clothes right away. And open a window or something. It smells… odd in here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin almost choked. “I- uh- have to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scampered out the door to meet Tenzin after his meditation. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“So did you wanna talk about your mom or Su again or…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Tenzin,” Lin said, fingers on either side of her face. “I wanted to talk about something else, but just… give me a minute.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzin absentmindedly tapped on his legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was more silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, can you just… talk to me about something? I’m nervous about this for some reason,” Lin said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, fine,” Tenzin said. “What do you want to talk about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Er, maybe something like… relationships… or-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Lin,” Tenzin said. “I knew this day was coming.” He cracked a facetious smile. “But I just don’t feel that way about you-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can it, Airhead,” Lin said with a bite, but smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were quiet for another beat. Tenzin could feel the air buzzing with nervous energy around Lin and decided to try making her more comfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve met someone, actually, an Air Acolyte,” Tenzin said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin gasped in mock surprise. “You? An Air Acolyte? No way!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s… younger... though,” he said, finally. “It… it’ll be a while until I can be with her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin arched a brow and looked at him. “How much younger are we talking, Tenzin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s 16,” he said, barely audible. “Making me a bit… creepy… I guess”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin cringed, but understood, to a degree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s young.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded solemnly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Although I guess I’m in no position to judge, as long as you’re keeping your space until she’s of age. Other way around though. I’m the young one, in this relationship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Tenzin’s turn to be surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lin! Who are you seeing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, don’t freak out.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“I thought I said don’t freak out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re dating my sister?!” Tenzin yelled!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SsshhHH Tenzin! This constitutes freaking out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lin, ew!” Tenzin said, finally lowering his voice. “Why are you telling me this? Are you… spirits… have you slept together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin choked on nothing. “Wh-what?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tenzin, please,” Lin said, looking down at her hands. “Don’t tell anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Lin caught a punch to the arm, hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow, Tenzin!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry! I didn’t mean to do it that hard. It’s just, when you do it to me-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that for?” Lin exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just like… I dunno…it was supposed to be friendly. My best friend got laid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t,” Lin closed her eyes. “Don’t call it that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? So you two… are you like… in lo-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call it that either,” Lin said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzin looked at her sadly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lin, are you okay with it? Are you…” he cleared his throat, “enjoying yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin blushed and smiled. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then that’s all that matters,” Tenzin said. “I just hope… nevermind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Lin asked, looking at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, Kya has a certain reputation. She’s a bit of a… heartbreaker.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin nodded. “I get it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, wait, I don’t mean,” Tenzin started, cursing himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I get it, Tenzin. Don’t worry. I’ll keep myself… guarded,” she said as she stood to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Lin! Don’t-“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she was gone. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Kya?” Lin asked, poking her head in the door to their bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya looked up from a book and put a sultry smile on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Lin,” she said with a smile. Lin slid in the door, and Kya continued. “Good evening.” It came out as a purr.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya stood and crossed the gap between them, but Lin brushed her off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just came to get my shower stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya quirked a brow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why shower now? We could get sweaty and then go take a shower togeth-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kya,” Lin said, stopping in front of her. “Not now, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya grabbed her wrist as she tried to leave. “Lin, what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let go of me!” Lin exclaimed, pulling her wrist from Kya’s grasp and bracing herself for the impact on her face that didn’t come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lin?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin was breathing hard, on the verge of hyperventilating, and Kya could tell her heart rate was high without even reaching for her bloodbending. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something about the action of grabbing Lin around the wrist had triggered her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Kya said, keeping her voice low. “Okay, sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin just turned around and wiped a tear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Kya heard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lin, please. Just… go shower. We can talk when you get back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If </span>
  </em>
  <span>you want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin sniffed and mumbled something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Lin said, slipping out the door. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Scars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel bad for the last chapter lol. This one's kinda short and dialogue-heavy but it's sweet.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lin returned from the shower right before Kya was about to go check on her. She’d been gone a concerning amount of time, but Kya didn’t want to upset her by invading her privacy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The waterbender remained calmly in her bed and turned to the window with her book to give Lin privacy while she finished getting ready for bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she settled into her own bed though, Kya began to worry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lin, I know I said I’d leave it alone, but,” Kya started, “I just want to make sure I haven’t… ruined anything without knowing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin let out an audible sigh, but didn’t turn to face her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing. Just something Tenzin said.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tenzin upset you?” Kya asked, sitting up on her elbow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something like that…” Lin muttered. “He just…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya waited for a response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you just see me as… as a quick fuck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya wracked her brain for how they’d jumped topics so quickly, but quickly jumped into action. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” She asked, sitting straight up. “No! Lin, I-I have feelings for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin sniffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Lin honey, please,” Kya said. Lin turned to look at her, eyes red and nose running. “Can you come over here to me? I don’t want to startle you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin nodded and slipped out from under the covers, sitting on the edge of Kya’s bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I touch you?” Kya asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin nodded tentatively, prompting Kya to wrap her arms around the smaller girl and bring her up to lay on her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, Lin,” Kya started with a sigh. “I’m not the kind of girl who… falls in love easily, so if that’s what you want to hear from me-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not. I… wouldn’t be able to say it either. I just-“ sniff “- want to make sure I’m not just the kind of girl you’d fuck and chuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lin,” Kya said, wiping a tear off her cheek. “I don’t know where you heard that about me; I’m assuming I have an unpleasant conversation with Tenzin in my future, but I don’t sleep with women I don’t have serious feelings for. Sure, I’ve been known to be a flirt-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin laughed a bit, and Kya smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’m honored and humbled by what you’ve trusted me with on this trip. We’re in a relationship, Lin,” she pulled away, placing a hand over Lin’s scars and looking her in the eye.  “Whether you like it or not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin laughed again, wrapping her arms around Kya’s waist and snuggling further into her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya simply held her there while she sniffed and recovered, still shaking a bit, which had Kya a bit curious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lin, I don’t want to pressure you,” Kya said. “But I’d like to know why you panicked when I grabbed your wrist earlier, if you’d let me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin tensed, but almost immediately relaxed. It was just Kya. She’d trusted Kya with her body, she could trust her with this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s where I grabbed Su, with my cables. Around her wrist. The other end was wrapped around mine. When she cut them…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya understood. Lin’s cables had a vice grip on her wrist and then they were digging into her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lin,” Kya asked, a hand settling on her arm. “Can I see?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin held up her hand. Kya didn’t know how she’d missed it. A faint, pink scar, nowhere near as deep or serious as the ones on her face, wrapped around her left wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lin, I’m so sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin sniffed again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you… maybe want to talk about it?” Kya asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence before Lin nodded softly, and Kya placed a kiss on her forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t tell you, but mom didn’t let me see a healer for my injuries, claimed it would make me tougher, that I ‘didn’t need a waterbender to solve my problems for me.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya cringed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lin, honey. I’m sorry. I know that must’ve hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She made me write up reports for her while my wrist was still bandaged. She made me stitch my face up in my apartment while she watched. Su threw up when she saw me without the bandage. There’s still blood on the carpet in my apartment, and I can’t get it out. The cuts got infected after a few days. I had a fever for almost a week and had to get a friend from the academy to bring me antibiotics because mom wouldn’t let me go out with the open wounds. I couldn’t eat anything solid for three weeks. It still hurts to smile. It hurts to laugh. I can feel the cuts even from the inside of my cheek-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin was cut off by her own sob, causing Kya to pull her in tightly to her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shit, Lin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya slowly rocked her back and forth, a hand buried in her hair, the other stroking her cheek as if she could ease the pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait, she could...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lin, do you trust me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Lin said wetly, looking up at Kya who wiped a tear off her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, so Lin could see every move she made, she bent water from the clear glass on the nightstand, and it began to glow around her fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t reverse any of the damage, but I can stop more from occurring, and I might be able to ease the pain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin nodded, understanding, and rolled onto her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me if it gets uncomfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uncomfortable was the last word on Lin’s mind. As a matter of fact, the only word that came to mind was </span>
  <em>
    <span>relief.</span>
  </em>
  <span> For the first time since the incident, Lin felt the pain decrease to an almost undetectable level, and let out a long sigh of relief. Kya could feel the pain leave her body as her qi was unblocked, not only in the physical sense, but the spiritual sense as well. It must’ve felt nice to talk to someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While she was working, though, Kya felt something else. Finishing the session, she returned the water to the glass and put it aside so she wouldn’t reach for it to drink it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I sure am glad I did that,” Kya said, bitterly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lin, you have significant nerve damage,” Kya said. “I managed to stop it from progressing which is good because… spirits, I can’t believe Toph wouldn’t let you see a healer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, Kya, because what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could’ve gone blind. At least in your right eye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin had to laugh at the irony of it all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’d probably like that. She wants me to turn into her, old and bitter and angry and </span>
  <em>
    <span>blind, </span>
  </em>
  <span>evidently.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lin-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I can’t listen to another person tell me that ‘she only wants what’s best for me.’ She doesn’t. She wants me to be miserable, like her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just going to agree,” Kya said. “I think you should stand up to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what? No, I can’t do that. She’s my boss,” Lin said, suddenly quieter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya pulled her in again, and covered them with the sheets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not as your boss, Lin. As your mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you’re right,” Lin considered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya kissed her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep,” Lin said. “So don’t be offended if I leave in the middle of the night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya chuckled. “I bet you will. Just try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya ended up being right about that, so maybe she would trust her with the other stuff as well.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Air Nomad Culture Lessons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Y'all should leave comments on this chapter!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Morning Lin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izumi’s voice came out of nowhere from the kitchen as Lin came down the stairs. It was very startling to sneaking-around Lin who had just been making out with Kya like a horny teenager (which she was, but would never admit it) and was currently wearing the healer’s robe to come down and grab them some breakfast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit! ‘Zumi, you scared me,” Lin said, a hand over her chest, hoping she didn’t look flushed with exertion (from making out with Kya). She cleared her throat. “What is her highness doing on this side of the house, anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izumi looked down at the cup of tea she was nursing, seemingly innocent of Lin’s current state (just having </span>
  <em>
    <span>made out with Kya</span>
  </em>
  <span>). “I slept in Bumi’s room last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin’s eyes widened at the blatant admission, but then she quirked a brow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, where- Tenzin sleeps there too, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izumi laughed. “Not last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Where was he? Did you all kick him out to have sex?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” the Princess said, running a finger along the rim of her cup and chuckling. “He fell asleep out on the porch and neither of us were about to move him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin took a quick glance out to the porch where, sure enough, her best friend laid stretched across a lounge chair. He truly could sleep anywhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin laughed, beginning to rummage through the kitchen. “What a loser.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izumi smiled and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tea kettle started to boil and Lin missed it, causing a bit of hot steam to brush against her face, and she flinched, sensitive again after Kya’s healing last night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izumi watched calmly. “Still hurts?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin nodded solemnly, pouring two cups of tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I definitely don’t know the whole story, but I overheard mom and dad talking about some of the stuff that happened,” Izumi said carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin froze for a moment, but then resumed with placing tea leaves in each cup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, for what it’s worth, I think your mom is very much in the wrong. And if you want my totally unsolicited advice, I think she needs to know it,” the Princess said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sound like Kya,” was all Lin responded with, grabbing some tea biscuits from the cabinet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, as the future Fire Lord, and a woman, I’ve learned a lot about standing up for yourself. It’s not about raising your voice the loudest or looking intimidating, but actually believing what you’re saying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep that in mind,” Lin said, sticking a biscuit between her teeth and heading back up the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh and Lin-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, really just wanting to crawl back into bed with Kya (to make out).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” She said, instead, turning around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it may not seem like it, since she’s technically the one who hurt you, but your relationship with Suyin is the most important thing here. It’s imperative that you not forget you’re on the same side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the first thing Izumi had said that gave Lin pause, especially given that Izumi was an only child, but she didn’t want to focus on it right now (because she had better things to do, like make out with Kya).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Izumi,” she said simply and jogged up the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izumi sat in silence for a moment, contemplating Lin’s situation, and enjoying her tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a beat, she realized. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that… Kya’s robe?”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Lin could actually feel herself slipping out of practice in terms of earthbending and wrenched herself out of bed around noon, much to Kya’s dismay and against the will of her grabby-hands, in search of somewhere to throw some rocks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiking to the top of the rock formation near the house had proved fairly easy with her bending, but she was still disappointed to find that she was not alone at the top. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aang?” She called softly, trying not to startle the Avatar out of his meditative state. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lin,” he said without opening his eyes. “Do you have time to come sit with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin pondered it. “Well, actually I came up here to practice earthbending…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lin, you’re the greatest earthbender I know. You don’t need to practice,” he opened an eye to glare at her. “Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>tell your mother I said that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, kiddo? Your aura’s as clouded as a monkey-seal’s bathwater.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin chuckled at his expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sound like Kya.” She noted it was the second time today she’d said that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I did raise her,” Aang said, noticing the light pink that flushed her aura as she said his daughter‘s name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Lin said. “Honestly, Aang, it’s mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang simply hummed. “I figured as much. Your mother is a great person, skilled fighter, and a brilliant detective, but she’s struggled more than the rest of us in the parenthood department,” he sighed. “Sometimes I really wish she would listen to me and Katara.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin slumped over. So they’d talked to her about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lin, I know you’ve heard it a hundred times, but your mother loves you. She struggles to show it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish she didn’t,” Lin grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We all wish she didn’t,” Aang agreed. “I know Toph can be hard to handle, but she does love you. And Lin, Katara and I love you as our own as well. So if she… if Toph… fails you, you can always come to us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin bit back the tears that threatened to form in her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not all that’s bothering you though, is it?” Aang continued. Lin’s eyes widened. “No, you’re not quite bothered about it. There’s something you’re at peace with but… confused about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin was silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could share if you’d like,” Aang continued. “Take your time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin cleared her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you react? When Kya… came out to you,” Lin asked with her eyes closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang nodded and tried to bite back his smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Katara </span>
  </em>
  <span>told her that just because she was gay didn’t mean she could have her significant others over for sleepovers, but that she loved her all the same. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>told her that I didn’t care, of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course?” Lin asked, confused at the inflection he used. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much do you know about the air nomads, Lin?” Aang asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only what Tenzin’s told me,” she responded, shrugging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess I’ll share, then,” the Avatar continued. “Lin, the air nomads didn’t see gender, when it came to love. They bonded with people because of their spirit, not their gender identity. Kya told me that the new-world word is ‘pansexual,’ in her circles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin blanched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Avatar Kyoshi also lives in my mind so…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Aang,” Lin started. “Are you trying to tell me you’re…” she tried to remember the word, “pansexual?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess,” he shrugged, looking a bit childish as he did so. “But I’ve never been one for labels. Never needed one. I was in love with Katara the second I came out of that iceberg, and thankfully she fell in love with me, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gross,” Lin said teasingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang laughed at her teasing. “So, is there anything you want to tell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like men… and women… and I think everything in between, too. But I like the label Kya told me about, bisexual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then, that’s what you are,” Aang said, placing a hand on her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence for a bit while Aang pulled Lin in against his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aang?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you think mom would react?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang sucked his teeth and sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t say, Lin,” he started. “I want to say she’s the kind of person who just wouldn’t care at all, or even be supportive, but she’s shown me recently that I don’t know her as well as I thought I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin nodded, trying not to cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lin, please don’t cry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the dam broke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not worth the tears, badgermole. You love who you love. If T- your mom can’t see that, then she has no business being a mom,” he said, almost bitterly. “I shouldn’t say that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin laughed, wiping her eyes. “Probably not, but believe it or not, it made me feel better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both laughed, and Aang coaxed her into meditation for the rest of the afternoon. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Lover Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, this one's just mostly sex again. Heed the warnings from the previous smutty chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“There you are!” Kya said under her breath as she joined her mother, father, Uncle Sokka, Aunt Suki, and evidently Lin for dinner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hi,” Lin greeted softly. Kya noticed her aura was significantly calmer. “Sorry, I was meditating with your dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were what?” Kya asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lin and I had a wonderful conversation earlier, didn’t we, Lin?” Aang said, raising his chopsticks to his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm? Oh, yeah,” Lin said, mouth full of veggie dumpling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? What about?” Suki asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin blushed. “Oh, uh, I-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pro-bending,” the Avatar stated calmly. Suki raised an eyebrow and Sokka chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lin! I had no idea you were interested in pro-bending!” Sokka said, waving chopsticks around wildly. “We should get you in a team. Ooh! You, Kya, and Izumi! That would be sick!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka continued to talk animatedly about his make-believe pro-bending team, but Lin was suddenly distracted by the proximity of the girl sitting next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya had finished her dinner and had decided to lay a hand on Lin’s thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The earthbender looked suspiciously over at her, but Kya just shrugged as if to say “they’ll never notice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Kya’s hand began to trail up Lin’s leg, and the younger girl realized very quickly her intentions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that right, Lin?” Aang was speaking to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang squinted, confused. “I was just saying how much the meditation seemed to help you this afternoon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes!” She exclaimed and heard Kya chuckle under her breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both girls missed Suki’s suspicious glance. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Did you think that was funny, down there?” Lin asked as she closed their bedroom door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya stood back for a moment, worried she overstepped, until Lin turned around and she saw her eyes blown wide with lust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually,” Kya said. “I was trying to turn you on. Did it work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin laughed. “You think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya pressed their lips together and pushed Lin back against the door, the earthbender letting out a faint moan as her hips were pressed firmly into the wood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Kya’s lips started to make their way down her throat, Lin decided to intervene. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Kya. Wait,” Lin muttered barely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Kya said, pulling back and looking concerned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, relax. I’m… comfortable with where this is going.” Kya smiled, a hand on her cheek. Lin continued. “I just want… uh tonight… I was thinking I could…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spit it out, Lin,” Kya said with a chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking tonight I could… do you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do… me?” The older girl asked. “You mean like you want to touch me… like I touched you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin nodded, not breaking eye contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya smiled again. “I’d like that a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin cracked a smirk. “Good, figured you would.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lin,” Kya said, touched. “I want you to know you don’t have to-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to. Trust me,” Lin leaned forward to capture her lips, leaving a lingering hand on her cheek. “I just might need some guidance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which I’m willing to give. Kiss me, Lin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She obliged, walking Kya slowly toward her bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we’re doing this on your bed?” Kya asked with a smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Lin asked against her lips. “Let’s switch it up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They laughed against each other’s lips before Lin knocked Kya softly onto the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we think we’re quite the top now, don’t we?” Kya teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. Doesn’t matter. Just keep kissing me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin nodded and did just that before laying down with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya quickly divested herself and Lin of their shirts, wrapping her arms around the muscled abdomen of her partner, musing that Lin felt like iron covered generously with silk. Lin curiously ran a hand up Kya’s back, flicking open her wrapped chest with one hand, an action that the waterbender found too hot for her own good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So beautiful,” Lin mused absentmindedly as she began to kiss down Kya’s throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya keened softly as she reached the base of her neck and Lin leaned back to push her loose pants down her legs. Kya followed her actions, removing Lin’s shorts from her own legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin leaned forward, pressing her own covered breasts against Kya’s, thumbing her underwear absentmindedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can take them off,” Kya said before shoving her tongue into Lin’s mouth and then pulling away again. “As a matter of fact, it might be better if you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin nodded, pulling away and placing herself between Kya’s legs, where she started to pull blue cotton fabric slowly down her legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kya…” Lin said, looking up at her once the garment had been discarded onto the floor. “This is where… I’m gonna need help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it,” Kya said. “Well, you can start by touching me. Anywhere you want. This is my blanket consent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin nodded and swallowed hard before placing her hands at Kya’s rib cage, just below her breasts, and thumbing a nipple softly, causing Kya to arch slightly underneath her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” Kya sighed out. “Yes, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin felt a rush of heat flood straight to her core at Kya’s words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya continued to squirm under Lin’s touch as she dragged her fingers closer and closer to where she desperately wanted them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Lin touched softly at her inner thigh, inches away from her wet center and Kya could only pant and nod. Whether she knew it or not, Lin had worked her up into a frenzy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touch me, Lin,” Kya said. “It’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin did as she was told, running two fingers through Kya’s silky folds, surprised at just how soft the skin felt beneath her fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moving to hover over Kya, more like she’d done over Lin, Lin explored with her two middle fingers as Kya writhed beneath her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay?” Lin asked, barely more than a whisper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Kya said. “I don’t know if you’re trying, but I’m gonna need you to stop teasing me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin smirked. “I’m not trying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger girl twisted her fingers a bit, trying to imagine what she’d want to be done to her, but struggling to find the bud of nerves she knew would help Kya feel good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kya…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Lin. Relax, just,” she drew in a sharp breath. “Explore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few more minutes of exploring, though, Kya could tell Lin was getting frustrated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Lin. I have an idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I’m trying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Kya said, bringing a loving hand up to a scarred cheek. “Just try something for me. Why don’t you get behind me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Behind you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit behind me. I’ll sit between your legs, and it’ll be more like you’re doing it to yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin blushed a vibrant pink. “I-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re comfortable with it. I think it’ll help you understand where everything is better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-okay,” Lin stuttered out, still embarrassed, but did as she was told. Sliding in behind Kya, they both propped themselves up on the pillows of Lin’s bed, Kya’s head resting gently on her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Lin. Now, just try what feels good on yourself. I’ll help you out if you get off base.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin nodded, slipping a hand between Kya’s thighs. The position was almost awkward, but Lin could already feel that she had a better understanding of Kya’s body. Sliding her fingers through the wetness again, she looked for her clit, which she knew would make Kya feel good; all she wanted to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt Kya’s breath hitched as she passed a certain spot and tried it again. When Kya had the same reaction again, Lin focused her efforts and realized that she had, in fact, found it. Doubling down on her strokes, Lin heard Kya gasp against her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin murmured something, but Kya had been taken by surprise, letting her hand wrap around the arm not reaching around her stomach, her eyes trained on the spot where a white hand was buried between her dark legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kya?” Lin asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, what?” Kya panted out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said, ‘is this okay?’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya chuckled out a hoarse, raspy laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, more than okay, Lin. Please don’t stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya’s eyes screwed shut and she let herself lean back into Lin as far as she could, letting her hips roll against her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin was having a hard time keeping her composure, affronted by the most beautiful sight she’d ever seen, Kya’s hips rolling lazily against her front, her eyes closed and naked chest heaving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kya,” she choked out. “Do you want… inside?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin didn’t know how to ask, and Kya barely registered the question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Oh. You can… but you have to come back to this eventually. It feels… so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin couldn’t contain her smile, but let her fingers creep down to Kya’s entrance where she slid one inside with ease. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can… two,” Kya breathed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Lin added another, and slowly began to pump them like Kya had done to her the other night, earning her a groan that worried her about the thickness of the walls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a bit, Lin realized Kya wasn’t going to come from this, though, at least in this position, and found herself at Kya’s bud again, moving quickly as Kya threatened to come undone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lin, Lin, Lin,” Kya repeated like a mantra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin had never really thought she had a beautiful name until she heard it coming out of Kya’s mouth like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t stop,” the waterbender whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin listened and managed to witness the moment Kya flew over the edge, back arched, eyes squeezed closed, legs shaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took every ounce of breath she had, gasping along with her pleasure-stricken partner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya collapsed back into her, and Lin wrapped their legs together, stroking Kya’s hair with her clean hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment, Kya spoke again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can wipe it on the sheets,” she said, waving a hand absentmindedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Lin exclaimed. “No! Gross! Is that what you do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya just shrugged and giggled. “You’re gonna have to get over it, Lin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin made a face, but wiped her hand on the sheet, then brought it up to gently rest on Kya’s bicep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Lin said timidly. “How-how’d I do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya smiled and turned over, burying herself in Lin’s arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty well, baby. Especially for your first time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin resisted the urge to fist pump and blushed instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya rested her hands on the expanse of skin above Lin’s breasts and plopped her chin on top, looking the younger girl in the eyes. Lin instinctively let her hands come to skim across Kya’s back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really did… enjoy that,” Lin said, breaking the comfortable silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Kya said with a sly smirk. “I have another idea I think you’ll like, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya began to move slowly from her spot before using one hand to remove Lin’s wraps from around her chest, causing a sigh to escape pink lips. Kya smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shortly, the waterbender made her way down her chest with kisses and over her abdomen until she reached the waistband of her underwear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lin, can I take these off?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin nodded as Kya followed her hands with her mouth, kissing just below her navel before sitting back to remove the offending garment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya cleared her throat to get Lin’s attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna use my mouth on you. Is that okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin’s eyes widened, but she managed to keep a blush suppressed, wildly excited by the prospect of Kya’s face between her thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it… feel good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya snickered, knowing the answer to </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>question, pulling one of Lin’s thighs over her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to find out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Now, lie back and think of Republic City.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin laughed at the cliche line, but it almost immediately turned into a gasp as she dug her fingers into cocoa-colored hair. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Cove</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! I'm back.<br/>So updates to this story are gonna start coming a lot slower because I've unfortunately started back up at school. My semester seems pretty manageable, so I won't be dropping this story or anything, I promise.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Wake up, baby,” Kya whispered softly, waking Lin gently from an afternoon nap. They’d spent the morning in bed together, a somewhat repeat of the night before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Around lunchtime, the girls had been summoned out to spar with Bumi and Izumi, but Lin had been distracted and nearly been scorched when Kya emerged from the porch with a blue popsicle between her lips and a wink, running her tongue over the tip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it was about four, and they’d just had a nap together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Mornin’,” Lin muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya smiled. “It’s afternoon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kissed her forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have an idea,” Kya said. “Will you come with me?” She extended a hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin nodded, sitting up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Headache…” Lin muttered softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Kya said, handing her a glass of water. Lin smiled and took a sip. “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon. Take that and let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” Lin asked, following with her water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The kitchen.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Keep up, Lin,” Kya said, throwing the words over her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh well, excuse me,” Lin said, stepping carefully. “Look, I still have a little bit of a headache, and you made me carry the food!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya smiled. “Okay. When we get there, I’ll take care of your headache. Just keep up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin rolled her eyes as they rounded the corner of a rock feature, and then her eyes widened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found this place a few summers back,” Kya said. “I was alone and mom and I had a fight. I decided to go for a walk and ended up here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful,” Lin said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was, rocks rose high on either side of the secluded cove, and the water was crystal clear. Kya was settling down next to the water with a blanket and their picnic food and dragging some healing water up into her fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mere,” Kya said, beckoning for Lin to sit between her legs and then running the healing water through her hair. Lin moaned in relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm,” Kya responded, moving her hand to her scars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feels good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Kya said. “Glad I can help. Now,” Kya dusted off her hands, flicking the water back into the pool. “Let’s eat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Kya unpacked their curry and rice, Lin found herself preoccupied with the hem of Kya’s light blue cover-up. Kya smacked her hand gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Focus on the food. At least for now, Lin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled, taking a glass bowl and chopsticks from Kya and snagging a veggie from Kya’s bowl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both laughed, eating in relative silence, humming every now and then in reference to the taste. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna go for a swim?” Lin asked eagerly after taking her final bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Swallow, Lin,” Kya said with a laugh. “Don’t we have to wait thirty minutes, anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin rolled her eyes. “Sorry. I’ll wait till you finish, at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Kya said, catching a loose piece of curry between her chopsticks. “Go ahead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take it off,” Kya continued, “your cover-up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin blushed. “O-oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya shoveled another bite into her mouth as Lin pulled the green fabric over her head. The sun was setting, and it danced in Lin’s black curls and around the black strings of her bikini, shining over her hard abdominal muscles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s more like it,” Kya said, setting her bowl down next to her. “Go ahead, I’ll be there in a second.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya watched as Lin deftly dived into the crystal clear water and emerged again, slicking wet bangs back into her hair. She touched the surface gently, wading to the other end of the pool where the rocks shaded the water and sinking down to float on her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya whistled. When Lin looked over, she had her legs dangled into the water, beckoning her over with a finger. Lin obliged, swimming over to where she was. The sun had gone down almost completely, the only light fading and being replaced by the moon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep going,” Kya said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry?” Lin asked, standing up and cocking her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya pulled her closer by the strap across her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take it off,” the older girl repeated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin smirked and reached behind herself, untying the top and allowing Kya to pull it off before pulling her in for a firm kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin smiled into her mouth as Kya thumbed the strings of her bottoms. The younger rolled her eyes before stepping out of the bottoms and dropping them in a wet pile next to Kya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy now?” Lin asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely,” Kya said, leaning in for another kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your turn,” Lin said, pulling Kya into the water, who immediately pulled off her suit and tackled Lin into the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They splashed around in the water for a bit, only slightly distracted by each other’s bodies. Eventually, they found themselves underneath the rock, kissing hungrily, Kya’s thigh slipping between Lin’s legs, the younger girl whining and grinding helplessly against her. Kya smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh-ho,” Kya said. “Not so fast, Beifong. I get to say when you can-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kya?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice had come from across the pool. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit!” Kya whisper-shouted, shoving Lin underwater.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha-“ Lin choked out before she was plunged into the surf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom! What are you doing here?” Kya shouted, Lin’s head coming above the water just enough so she could breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kya! Oh spirits, I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Katara yelled. Lin flinched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom, get out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry! Do you have a girl out here?” Katara whisper-yelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, </span>
  </em>
  <span>mom,” Kya said through her teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So sorry! Who is she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mom.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, I’ll go. Your dad was just getting worr-...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lin?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin froze. Katara’s eyes must’ve adjusted to the dim light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-hi, Katara,” Lin said timidly, raising a hand out of the water to wave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my word, are you two… naked?” Katara asked, turning around. “I’m sorry. Wait. Are you two-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>leave it alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll- uh- I’ll be at the house. Don’t stay out too late, you two,” the mother continued. “And uh… you know, be safe-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, leaving now,” Katara said, slipping out between the rocks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” Kya said, laying back with a splash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin looked on the verge of a panic attack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lin, honey, it’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no it’s not! It’s not okay!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lin, look. I know you didn’t want to tell anyone about us, but no one is going to care. Sure, they might be surprised it’s not Tenzin but-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom-” Lin choked out. “Mom’s gonna hate me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Kya asked, taking Lin’s face between her hands. “Lin, your mom could never hate you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin sobbed into her arms. Kya pulled her close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Kya said, shushing her softly. “If your mom has anything to say about it, she’ll have to go through me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin sobbed harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, nevermind,” Kya said, running her hand up and down Lin’s back. “It’s okay. Everything’s gonna be okay.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“So,” Toph started. “First thing I wanna know is how long it’s been going on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin clenched her jaw, Kya’s hand trying to be comforting on her thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was later in the evening, and Lin and Kya sat before Katara, Toph, and Suki. Lin wasn’t quite sure what the latter was doing there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin stayed quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Answer me, private.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So sorry, chief. I’m not quite sure what crime I’ve committed to warrant interrogation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toph growled. “No crime, kid. Just… why do you have to make everything so hard?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toph,” Katara admonished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Katara, this doesn’t bother you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suki scoffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kya knows that her father and I are perfectly comfortable with her sexuality…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, please,” Toph said. “Sexuality. I don’t give a shit about that. They’ve been sneaking around behind our backs!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suki slammed her fist on the table. “Toph, they’re both adults!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Barely,” the police chief barked back. “Stay out of this, Suki. Lin, Kya, go to bed. Both of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With all due respect, Toph, I hardly think-“ Kya started bitterly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kya, please,” Lin said, holding her back. “It’s not worth it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin pulled Kya out of the room and slammed the door behind them, only to be met face to face with Aang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad,” Kya said as her father pulled them both into a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, girls. Everything’s going to be okay. I’m sure Katara will rip into Toph as hard as she can tonight, but she needs to be put in her place.” He turned to Lin. “You need to stand up to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aang, you don’t understand. She’s my boss. I-I might lose my spot at the academy, let alone any chance of actually getting a job-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mother is out of control, Lin. She reacted incorrectly to the situation with Suyin and now to your choice of romantic partners. It’s up to you how you do it, but you have to stand up to her,” Aang said, placing a hand on Lin’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin just nodded, pushing past the Avatar and heading upstairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad,” Kya said once she left, tears in her eyes. “Is this all worth it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, baby,” Aang said, pulling his daughter into his arms again. “Do you love her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya tensed but answered honestly. “I think I might.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then it’s worth it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, go up there,” Aang said. “She’s gonna need you to hold her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya nodded again and smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Dad.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Toph</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey!! Another chapter! I have a stupid little goal to get to 200 comments before posting the epilogue, so comment if you feel inclined. Obviously, I'm gonna post it anyway, when the time comes, but I'd like to try.<br/>Thanks for all the support so far. It makes me not wanna end this fic, but it's coming up to the end soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Lin woke up, she’d almost forgotten what had happened with her mother, snuggled into Kya’s arms, long brown hair tickling her nose. She sighed, trying to push the thought from her mind. The sun had just come up over the sea, so Lin tried to ignore the day and pushed further into Kya’s arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The waterbender grumbled, and Lin tensed, not having tried to wake her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Lin muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mere,” Kya said, pulling her even closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t sleep,” Lin answered. “Too hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya smiled and let the police officer escape her grasp. Lin sat up, nursing a headache, and pushed herself out of bed. Kya sighed at the loss of Lin’s body under the covers and curled in on herself. The younger girl placed a piece of soft, brown hair behind her ear, causing Kya to smirk again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning,” Lin said before standing up to start her day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the shower, she thought about everything that had happened last night. By now, she had most definitely been outed to everyone vacationing on the island, as if they didn’t already have reason enough to be talking about her. There was nothing she could do now. It wasn’t as if she could deny any of it; that would absolutely crush Kya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, at dinner tonight, she’d just have to face it all head-on, which meant facing her mother as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Truthfully, it didn’t seem that Toph was upset Lin was in a relationship with a girl, just that she was in a relationship at all. Katara had looked at her with so much sympathy, and Suki had just seemed upset with Toph. Lin knew that Suki was undoubtedly supportive, and she would probably be leaning on her and Sokka at dinner tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin groaned as she turned the shower water off, and almost ran directly into Bumi as she left the washroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey, Lin,” he said awkwardly. “How… are you, this morning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cut the bullshit, Bumi,” she said. “I know everyone knows.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if it makes you feel any better,” the nonbender started. “I knew before all of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he continued. “You and Kya weren’t very slick. It was easy to tell just by the way she looks at you that she’s in love with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not…” Lin’s voice grew quiet, “in love with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, kiddo,” Bumi said, clapping a hand over her back. “I’m sure she told you that. Look, I just want you to know that I totally support this. I… heard how your mom reacted and I think she needs to be put in her place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not the first one to tell me that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well. You shouldn’t have to, but it needs to be done,” he elbowed her in the ribs. “I’m sure Kya would do it for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah,” Lin said with a small smile. “We’ll see, okay? I don’t even know where mine and Kya’s relationship is gonna end up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Bumi said with a knowing smile. “Well, you never know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged, and then he was gone around the corner, leaving Lin to panic about the idea of confronting her mother.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Dinner came much too fast for Lin’s liking. She would’ve preferred to spend the day in bed with Kya, but she was sure that everyone would be hyper-aware of their whereabouts today, so she encouraged Kya to go spend some time with her family so Lin could have some time to think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, the table was set, and she was seated next to Kya who had a comforting hand on her thigh. The table ate in relative silence, other than Suki and Sokka talking in a hushed whisper and Zuko and Aang who seemed to be talking as loudly and amicably as possible, in an effort to dissuade some of the tension. Katara sat across from Toph, glaring at the younger woman as if she could bore holes in her skull.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, let’s just talk about the elephant in the room, shall we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Completely to everyone’s surprise, it had been Mai who breached the subject</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mom!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Izumi scolded through clenched teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya sighed loudly, and Lin closed her eyes as if she could just transport herself somewhere else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Kya said loudly, throwing her utensils down. “I’m sure you all have your questions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>LIn sucked in a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, considering you all refused to answer me last night, I guess I’ll try again,” Toph said bitterly. “When did this all start?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could say it started at the beginning of the vacation. Next?” Kya said expertly as if this kind of interrogation was commonplace for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I mean are you all like… in love or just… sleeping together?” Tenzin asked, causing his father to smack him lightly on the back of the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tenzin,” Lin grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lin and I have feelings for each other,” Kya started “So you all can be rest assured this isn’t just a quick fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few of the adults gasped, and Suki spat out her drink in laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Language, Kya,” her mother scolded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So are you… girlfriends?” Suki asked genuinely, looking kindly at the girls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin looked to Kya, who gave her leg a reassuring squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we are,” Lin smiled tentatively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That seemed to be the last straw for her mother, who threw down her napkin and chopsticks and stormed angrily from the room. Kya stood to follow, fire in her eyes, but Lin stopped her with an arm across her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got this,” Lin said. “I have to do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin followed her mother from the room, matching her quickly-paced footsteps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lin, please don’t,” Toph said, placing her hands at her temples like she was trying to fight off a headache. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, mom,” Lin said. “I’m sorry if this makes you uncomfortable or whatever, but you need to hear this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toph sighed loudly and crossed her arms but stayed silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t get what the big deal is,” Lin started. “Why does it seem like everything I do is the wrong thing? Why do I have to be the kid you hate? Suyin and I get in the fight of the century and you send her off to grandma and grandpa’s while I stay, work my ass off at the academy, and get punished the second I try to mix in some happiness of my own? Kya makes me </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy, </span>
  </em>
  <span>mom. Why does it seem like that’s a crime? Is it ‘cause we’re both girls? Because-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Lin!” Toph yelled. “Spirits, I’m not a bigot! It’s just poor timing, all of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, mom? Please explain it to me because right now you’re just making me hate you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate</span>
  </em>
  <span> me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only because it seems like you’d rather have anyone else on Earth as your daughter!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air was tense for a moment, as Lin realized she was waving her arms around, causing a bit of stone wall to crumble off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take that back,” her mother said quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t,” Lin said. “I believe with all my heart that you don’t want me as a daughter anymore, and I cannot for the life of me understand why.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya and Katara crept silently into the room, neither earthbender sensing them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lin, you know I love you,” Toph said quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t,” Lin said, choking back tears. “How would I ever know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya could’ve sworn Toph looked hurt for a moment, but immediately steeled her expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is why you’re going to make a bad cop,” Toph said bitterly through her teeth. “Everything is about feelings with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s exactly why you’re a terrible cop now, mom. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>no feelings. I’m not taking shit from a police chief with a crime rate skyrocketing every day, officers leaving the force at an exponential rate, and bottles of beer piling up on her office desk. I won’t take it from you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Toph stormed out of the room, leaving Lin to slam her fist hard into the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” She exclaimed, pulling back her bloody knuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara was the first one to spring into action, Kya absolutely stunned by what Lin had said to her mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, honey,” Katara said, cradling Lin’s hand and pulling some water from her pouch. “You did the right thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin clenched her jaw in a way that made her look far too much like her mother and nodded, while Katara just repeated that she’d done what needed to be done.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Suyin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, I definitely hit my silly little comment goal! Thank you all so much!!<br/>Also, what’s up guys. My boyfriend (yes, boyfriend. I’m bi) bought me all the Korra comics for Christmas, and they just came in, so you can blame him for my inactivity the past few days. Also school. This is a little bit of a filler chapter because of that, but there's some important stuff at the beginning. It's also pretty short, so don't get your hopes up, but 17, the last chapter before the Epilogue, is a behemoth.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Lin?” Kya called out as she came around the corner quickly. She’d been looking for the earthbender since the disastrous dinner. She finally found her, huddled up on a stool next to the phone, receiver in hand, looking nervous. Lin hadn’t heard or seen her, so Kya decided to hang back and see what she was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who was she calling?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Lin’s shaking fingers beat against the rotary quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I need to make a long-distance call.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya cocked her head. Maybe a friend back in the city? Her partner?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, um… Gaoling, please. Central Earth Kingdom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya blanched, surely she wasn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin went through a few more operators until the phone patched through. Kya could just barely hear what was being said on the other end of the line. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Beifong, residence, Gaoling.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, yeah, it’s Lin,” the other girl said, her voice lower and softer than normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh! Miss Beifong, are you calling to speak to your grandparents?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, actually,” Lin sighed, and Kya held her breath. “Can you put… Suyin… on the phone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya smiled softly from her spot around the corner. It touched her that Lin would even consider taking her advice, let alone go all the way through with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m afraid Miss Suyin is in a dance class at the moment…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, of course, don’t worry about it,” Lin said, gesturing with her hands as if the butler could see her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, I think perhaps I will go get her.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The line went silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit…” Lin muttered under her breath. She busied herself with bending a fork into different shapes. Suddenly, the phone crackled to life again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Su’s tone was annoyed, and her voice was scratched with exertion, clearly from dance class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Su, it’s me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Su was silent for a good moment, and Kya thought that Lin might hang up the phone if she didn’t say anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lin, I’m sorry…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin almost fell off her stool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry, for what I did… to your face.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin was surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing… nothing else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well… I mean…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, nevermind. I’ll take what I can get.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another moment of silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So, what’s up?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Su asked casually and cheerfully, causing Lin to throw her hand up in exasperation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Su,” Lin said through teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I just want to make sure everything’s right between us,” Lin said, wrapping her hand around the phone cord. “I… I want to come visit you, if that’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you sure?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Su asked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I mean… it doesn’t seem like you to want to </span>
  </em>
  <span>repair </span>
  <em>
    <span>relationships.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin furrowed her brows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nothing! Nothing! I just-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forget it. I’m not coming. I thought you could be reasonable-”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, Lin, please. Please come visit me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I’ll be there on Saturday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“See you then!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her little sister chirped and hung up the phone with a crash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin sighed and hung the phone back on its hook before she put a foot on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can come out, Kya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya blanched, and stepped out from behind the corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you…” she started stupidly, looking at Lin’s planted foot. “Nevermind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ling grumbled and laid her head down on the countertop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t trying to eavesdrop,” Kya said, stepping closer. Lin nodded in understanding. “I’m actually really proud of you. I think that was a very mature thing to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin looked up with a small smile. “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya giggled. “You’re so cute.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite herself, the earthbender blushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was really proud of you when you stood up to your mom, too,” Kya said. “It was actually pretty hot. At least, until you punched the wall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin cringed. “At least mom didn’t see that. But… you thought it was… hot?” She asked skeptically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, yeah. Confidence, empowerment, they look good on a woman,” Kya said. “Is this helping?” She continued softly and hesitantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin nodded. She tried to answer, but her voice wouldn’t come out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Kya was so close to her, lips practically touching her ear, and they were in the kitchen where anyone could see them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“K-Kya,” Lin started. “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go upstairs,” Kya said softly. “I’ll be up in a minute.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Kya pulled away, Lin almost whined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” Lin asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To get a bowl of water for your knuckles,” Kya softly smiled. Then her voice dropped two octaves. “You’re gonna need that hand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin’s eyes widened, and she quickly walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs, causing Kya to chuckle.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The door clicked open softly as Kya returned to their room, healing water in hand. She set it down and took a moment to admire Lin. She was sitting on Kya’s bed, pale pink sheets drawn lazily over her legs, one knee poking out of the satin. She was half-facing the window, letting the moonlight illuminate her profile and one particular strand of black curls. She hadn’t heard Kya come in, clearly lost in thought, and the older girl didn’t want to scare her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Lin,” she said softly, sitting next to her on the bed. “Already in my bed? That’s a bit presumptuous, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin’s eyes widened again. “Oh wait, I, uh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya laughed. “Don’t worry. You’re definitely in the right spot.” The waterbender winked and then gathered some water on her right hand while her left hand reached for Lin’s. “I know mom already took a look at this, but you really need a full healing session. I think you fractured a knuckle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin cringed. “I did hit the stone pretty hard.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya shook her head. “You could do with some anger management classes, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom would probably call them ‘pansy shit’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya began to work on her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably,” Kya said, setting Lin’s hand back down on the bed and putting the water bowl aside before coming to rest next to Lin under the covers. “C’mere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya snuggled up next to Lin, resting her face in the hollow between her neck and shoulder. As she came closer, she felt Lin relax and eventually lean into her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love seeing you like this,” the older girl sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open, vulnerable, happy. No one else gets to see you so intimately.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin looked at her. “You do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do. I do, Lin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Lin leaned forward and captured her lips, causing Kya to throw an arm around her shoulders to keep from tumbling back off the bed. Lin smiled into the kiss as Kya quickly took over, sliding her tongue against her lower lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Kya had her on her back, causing Lin to grumble a bit, but she settled in and threw an arm around her shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to leave tomorrow,” Lin said, pulling away only a few inches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya sighed. “Me neither.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger girl looked down, but Kya put a hand under her chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Kya soothed. “Don’t think about it. Just be here with me for right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… is this… are we…” Lin sighed, “over, tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it was Kya’s turn to sigh. “I don’t… I don’t think so.” She tucked a piece of hair behind Lin’s ear. “But this kind of thing won’t be easy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin looked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll come visit you in the city,” Kya continued. “But I can’t stop my traveling. I still have so much to see. I’ve met so many people, and I can’t just leave them behind. But I’d love to come see you if you want to try to make this work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin nodded. “I’d like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya smiled warmly. “But for now, how about we just make the most of tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin finally cracked a smile. “That sounds good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Kya said, leaning down to capture her lips, and Lin let out a reluctant chuckle at Kya kissed her. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Morning Comes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for all the support on this story! I can hardly believe that a stupid little one-shot about Kya showering on Ember Island turned into this massive story with so many people interested! I’m so happy for every single one of you, and this is definitely the most rewarding story I’ve ever worked on. If you are sad this is ending, or are just interested in my work, I will be posting more after this (and I do have three other stories wink wonk). Thank you all again. This is the last chapter and then the epilogue, so keep an eye out for that! Make sure to leave a comment if you’ve enjoyed, and if you’ve been here from the beginning, I love you the most. <br/>Also this chapter has more smut so beware. Don't read if it makes you uncomfy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As they kissed, Lin’s eyes flitted to the drawer containing the toy that had caught her off guard the other night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lin?” Kya asked, tracing her eye line to the drawer and tilting her head curiously. “Oh, you wanna use it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya reached over to open the drawer and pick out the dildo. “Here,” she handed it to Lin. “You can look at it if you want. I’ll use it on you if you’d like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin palmed the cool glass object as her face burned. “I-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” Lin said. “But… you’ll have to be gentle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya reached up to push a piece of hair behind Lin’s ear. “Of course I will be!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just… I’ve never had anything that big…” Lin closed her eyes and cleared her throat, unable to finish the sentence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax, hon,” Kya said, pulling her close to whisper in her ear. “I’ll make it feel so good for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin shivered, even against the stifling evening heat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, pants off,” Kya said, moving around the room to grab some things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin shimmied out of her pants and pulled her tank top over her head, leaving her in just her underwear, wraps forgone after crawling into bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you getting?” She asked curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya smiled over her shoulder. “Just some things that are going to help us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned around with the infamous bottle of lube and a few pillows from Lin’s bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laid the pillows on the bed and the bottle on the nightstand next to the harness and dildo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before coming back to the bed, she slipped her shirt, wraps, and pants off so they were both in their underwear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lin, baby, come here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin did as she was told, climbing into the waterbender’s lap. Kya immediately captured her lips and stuck a hand down her underwear. Lin gasped at the unexpected contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was plenty wet enough already, Kya admired, but continued to work her up, trailing her fingers over Lin’s swollen clit and then diving into her slit to open her up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya broke their kiss, pulled her hand out, and laid Lin back on the bed, pulling her underwear off in the process. She had Lin lift her hips a bit and settled the pillows underneath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to come before I put anything inside you? Sometimes it can help your muscles relax.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin nodded. “I guess so then, yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya smiled and threw one of her legs over each shoulder. She lowered her tongue to Lin’s core and ran a thick stripe up her folds with her tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin arched her back and threw her head back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She came fairly quickly, Kya knowing just how to work her up and bring her down, tongue on her clit in quick back and forth motions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still up for it?” Kya asked after a messy kiss to her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin nodded. “I want you inside me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya blushed at the heat of Lin’s words, feeling her own arousal spike. She was already so turned on from pleasuring her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Kya jumped out of bed, and Lin turned on her side to watch curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She removed her delicate, blue underwear slowly, allowing Lin to see the little wet spot she’d caused. Lin swooned, but managed to stay upright on the bed as Kya placed the glass object in its harness and slid the black leather up over her hips. Once everything was buckled in, Kya turned around to grab the lube, providing Lin with the enticing view of her ass framed with the straps of the harness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Kya was in front of her, kneeling between her legs, and Lin was nervous again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Kya asked, sensing her anxiety. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lube’s gonna be a little cold, alright?” Kya said, rubbing the liquid between her fingers before using it to prepare both the toy and Lin, who flinched a bit at the temperature. She pumped two fingers into her a few times before removing them and wiping her hand on the sheets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya settled herself between Lin’s legs, rubbing the toy gently across her clit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at me,” she said to the younger girl, who did, placing their foreheads against each other. “If you’re uncomfortable at any time, just tell me, and I’ll pull it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin nodded, rolling her hips to signal to Kya she was ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya took the initiative and began to enter her slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin’s face scrunched up immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurts?” Kya said, stopping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Lin said truthfully. “Not at all, just tight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya nodded. “Okay, just try to relax your pelvic muscles. Open your hips up further, if you can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin took a deep breath and did as she was told, and Kya immediately felt a difference. The toy slid in easily, no barrier between them, and Kya bottomed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger girl gasped and Kya lowered her body into Lin’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it,” Kya said, slowly rotating her hips to help her get used to the sensation. “Just like that. Does that feel good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin nodded. She felt like every nerve in her body was on fire, like every sensitive spot inside her was being touched at once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So good,” she panted out into her girlfriend’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya keened at her words, barely holding it together. The base of the toy was meant to pleasure the wearer as well, and it was currently grinding against her clit deliciously, begging her to start pounding into Lin recklessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, she simply remained pressed up against her, gently grinding in little circles, waiting for Lin’s signal. Finally, it came. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kya,” she said weakly. “Move, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She listened, immediately pulling out and slamming her hips back in. Lin gasped. Kya knew her body, knew exactly where to aim for her g-spot, and hit it with every stroke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can go-“ Lin moaned. “Harder. Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya obliged, grabbing Lin by the hips and slamming in deeper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kya!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The earthbender let out a shout and wrapped her arms around Kya, trying to pull her in as close as she could. Lin moaned and felt her body tensing, getting closer and closer to the edge but not able to just fall over it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya must’ve realized because she snaked a hand down between them to rub teasingly at her clit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come-“ Kya grunted. “Come for me, Lin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin came hard with a shout of Kya’s name, digging her nails into her back in a way that was sure to leave marks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya wasn’t far behind her, continuing her strokes through Lin’s orgasm before coming over the edge herself from the stimulation of the toy. She collapsed onto Lin’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was silence for a moment as they caught their breath. To Kya’s surprise, Lin broke it first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you just come-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hush.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-From fucking me with a strap on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said hush.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both chuckled a bit as Kya laid on top of Lin, before rolling to her side and pulling the younger girl into her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Lin let out with a particularly rough exhale. “That was…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Kya said, pushing her hair back with the hand not wrapped around Lin’s bicep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin sat up on her elbow, looking Kya in the eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was amazing,” she said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya chuckled as Lin settled between her breasts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both came down for a while, Kya stroking her hair softly the whole time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll miss you,” Kya said softly after a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin sighed.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The next morning came far too early, especially for Kya, who had to be up early to catch her ship to… wherever she was going next. She extracted herself carefully from Lin, but the younger woman still woke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh’re you going?” She sat up groggily, watching Kya flit around the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya stopped and gave her a sad smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lin, I’m leaving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin sat up suddenly. “What? Already? But- I have to be here all day. Mom and I are going back to the city this evening. I thought we could spend the day together. I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya silenced her with a soft kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, Lin. My ship leaves in an hour. I’m already late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just go back to bed, hon,” Kya said. “It's only four a.m.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin looked up sadly as Kya threw her bag over her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kya-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Kya said softly, closing the bedroom door behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Lin a few hours to process what the other girl had said to her. When she finally realized what Kya's confession had been, she curled up in her bed and let herself think of a future where Kya was in Republic City and everything was fine. Then she went back to sleep.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Mom, we have to go now,” Lin said. “I’m not missing the ship because you refuse to pick it up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the rush, Lin?” Toph asked angrily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to be back in the city tonight,” Lin grumbled. “I’ve got another ship to catch in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry?” Toph answered. “Didn’t realize you had another vacation to go on. Where are you going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s none of your business,” Lin said, dropping her bags at the car angrily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe not as your mother, but as your boss-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I’m going to see Su.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was silent for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Going to see Su,” Lin said. “Kya and Izumi suggested it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kya…” Toph said softly. “I spend my whole life trying to get you girls to get along and Kya does it in two weeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever,” Lin mumbled. “I’m going to say goodbye to Tenzin. Let me know when you’re ready to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin found Tenzin with his parents, preparing Appa for the long flight back to the Southern Air Temple where the family often spent their summers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi buddy,” Lin said, giving Appa a soft pat on the face and receiving a happy grunt in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lin,” Tenzin said, sliding smoothly off Appa’s back, using airbending to fall slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Airhead. Just came to say goodbye,” she answered. “Mom and I are heading back to the city, and then I’m off to Gaoling to see my sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Tenzin’s hand was on her shoulder. “I think that’s really mature of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin smiled and allowed her best friend to pull her into a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back in the city after the summer,” he continued. “I think we should start getting lunch, or something, every now and then. Especially if you’re gonna be dating my sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin chuckled and blushed. “Look, about that…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lin, no. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that stuff about Kya, and I wouldn’t have if I’d known how hard she’d kick my ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kya’s a great girl,” Tenzin said. “And frankly, she’s one of the only people on this Earth I could even imagine being good enough for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin smiled, trying not to get choked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and if you had to go for one of my siblings, I’m very glad you chose her,” Tenzin laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you around,” Lin said. “Don’t be a stranger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Tenzin said before climbing back up on Appa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang came by to give Lin a hug and some words of wisdom before also getting on the bison. Finally, Katara came out and stood next to Lin as they watched the men secure Appa for the trip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I knew you’d end up with one of my kids,” Katara started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin laughed. “You just had the wrong one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And, I mean, Kya and I- it’s complicated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure it is,” Katara said. “Kya’s a complicated person. Just promise me you won’t elope with her. I want to be at all my kids’ weddings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“E-elope?” Lin asked, blushing. "Wait, a-all? Who's-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara smiled, but just gave Lin a hug and a kiss on the forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be good, Lin,” she said as she climbed on the Sky Bison with help from her husband. “We love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin smiled, and with a quick ‘yip, yip’ from Tenzin, her surrogate family was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She trudged back to the car, where she had to deal with her actual family, and clambered in next to her mother, who was just now preparing to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Took you long enough,” Toph grumbled, causing Lin to roll her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ride to the pier was eerily silent. As they finally arrived, Toph asked another question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how long will you be in Gaoling?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno,” Lin answered. “Probably a week. And then Kya’s coming to the city after that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that means more time off from the academy?” Toph asked bitterly. “This is why you’ll never become a cop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I’ll have your job one day,” Lin growled as Toph stomped off toward the pier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Watch me.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This isn't over! One more chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is the end :(<br/>Thank you all so much!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>30 years later</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Police Chief Lin Beifong was 48, cutting cucumbers with a much-too-sharp knife in her kitchen when she was startled by a sudden scratching noise and a small thud as a blister of black fur whizzed by behind her before promptly smacking into the back of the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kya, come get your damn cat and put him in the bedroom, please. Suyin and her husband are coming for dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” her wife answered before skidding into the living space of the loft apartment on wool socks and hitting the exact same space on the back of the couch. “Ow, f- my hip. Miki! Get in the damn bedroom. C’mere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She picked up the angry kitten and stroked his head until he calmed down enough to be held. Kya walked into the kitchen holding the little furry gremlin, murmuring softly to him. “Let’s go see your mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! No Miki near the food. You know Su’s allergic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, Miki, we’ll go to the bedroom. For no reason! You’re not going to be trapped there or anything while your mom and I have dinner guests…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her wife’s voice trailed off as she walked away, still speaking to the kitten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bedroom door clicked shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not just my cat, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is when he acts like that,” Lin retorted, cleaning the edge of the knife with her finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no,” Kya answered, leaning against the counter. “Joint custody. You signed up for this when we got married.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin half-smiled and thumbed her wedding ring instinctually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d gotten married just last year. It had been small, just friends and family, and Tenzin had officiated. Katara had sobbed through the whole ceremony, and Lin was almost sure Toph had shed a tear as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But their relationship hadn’t at all been sunshine and roses. Quite the opposite, in fact. Kya and Lin didn’t work for a lot of reasons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t work because ‘mom, I like women the same way I like men’ couldn’t just be the end of the conversation. Because Kya wanted to travel, and Lin was borderline obsessed with her career. Because even though she was never there, Kya was jealous, and a young, curious Lin had wandering eyes. Because they’d tried being friends with benefits, which didn’t work because of those pesky ‘feelings,’ a word Lin said like it was poisonous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because there were other partners, women who got jealous of how often Kya said Lin’s name in conversation (and once in bed) and men who were intrigued by the idea of a bisexual cop with a dominant attitude who turned out to be more emotional than they could handle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But finally, once they realized that Kya was in the city so often she’d established a semi-permanent residence in Lin’s home, and they fell into bed for a surprisingly intense evening after a surprisingly intense conversation about said feelings, they’d decided that all the benefits outweighed the costs. Kya had been the one to suggest they get married, and when Lin didn’t roll her eyes and dismiss it immediately, she took it as a yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because when Sokka had died, and then Aang shortly after, Lin had been the one to pull Kya into her arms and hold her all night long, regardless of how much she was hurting herself. Because each time one of her officers was injured or killed, Kya was there to assure her she was doing the right thing and that she was a good cop. Because no matter how many times she tried to put the thought from her mind, Kya had been Lin’s first time, and no matter how many people she slept with, she couldn’t find better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever,” Lin said, pulling herself from her thoughts. “Could you just set the table?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Kya said, placing a hand on her waist and a kiss on her temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin continued slicing vegetables and placing them in a pan on the stove, wiping her hands on her pants when she cracked the eggs into the rice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Kya, could you come watch this?” She asked. “They’ll be here soon, and I need to change.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it. I’ve got it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin turned around before leaving the room. “All I’m asking is that you don’t burn down my kitchen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya smiled. “Our kitchen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin returned in a much nicer outfit, black dress pants, a green silk button-down and…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suspenders?” Kya asked, shaking the pan with the rice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think they’re great. Sexy even,” Kya was biting her lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’m changing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Kya said, pulling her wife in by the suspenders for a hug. “No, please don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Lin said, prying herself from Kya’s arms when she heard a knock on the door.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Dinner was relatively uneventful. Kya asked Su questions about her 5? 6? kids, while Lin spoke amicably with Bataar about both of their jobs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the conversation fell elsewhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kya, have you been down to the South Pole recently? How’s the Avatar?” Su asked, swirling the wine in her glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya smiled. “Korra’s doing great. Mastered earthbending, so firebending’s next.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin scoffed. “You left out how much of a little punk she is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suyin raised an eyebrow. “Have you worked with her, Lin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m not her earthbending instructor, if that’s what you’re asking. She just needed a final little push with her earthbending, so Kya brought me down, thinking I might be able to help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She buried her in dirt up to the neck,” Kya responded with a sip of wine. “Korra cried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suyin laughed. “You’ve never been great with kids, have you, Lin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin rolled her eyes but smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the group moved to the living room, where Kya sat down to play a round of Pai Sho with Bataar on Lin’s expensive board while the sisters walked over to the large bay window with their drinks to watch the rain fall onto the fire escape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have something for you,” Suyin said, sitting down on the cushion and tucking her legs under herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” Lin said, sitting down next to her. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not here. It’s… it’s not a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a great gift so far-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lin, just listen. It’s a trip, for you, me, and mom, into the mountains outside Zaofu. A resort.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, Su, I appreciate it, but you know mom and I-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, and you’re not really a resort kind of girl. But I think it would be nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin sighed. What would Kya say?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just think that you and mom would have a good chance to- wait what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suyin laid her head on Lin’s shoulder and smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her sister took a sip of her drink and put her arm around her shoulder. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“C’mere,” Kya said from the bed, putting her brown-framed glasses down on the bedside table and opening her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just one sec,” Lin said, stalking off to the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miki jumped up onto the bed next to Kya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no sir, not tonight,” Kya said, shooing him. “You’re not gonna be in here for this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He meowed indignantly, but strutted out of the room with little angry huffs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin returned from the bathroom with a new bottle of lube they’d just purchased the other day, throwing it down absentmindedly onto the sheets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s presumptuous,” Kya said teasingly as Lin slipped under the covers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin smiled and kissed her. “I want you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things went slower now than when they were younger, paying more attention to each other’s bodies. Sometimes there were cramps and muscle spasms, which had them laughing in fits. Sometimes there was pain or a triggered memory, and they had to stop and start over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight though, it was tender, and when it was over, Kya held her flush to her front, burying her nose in the short hairs at the base of Lin’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin was still panting from the last round, Kya pulling her tighter around the waist as she mumbled into her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you saying?” Lin asked, snuggling further into her wife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” a kiss on her shoulder. “Just that I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin smiled. “I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And happy birthday, Lin.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>look, I couldn't resist the idea of a happy ending, but I had to leave this story a bit open in case I wanted to add more.  I love you all. Thanks for sticking through it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>